


Крупная рыба

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: У полицейского Кагеямы Тобио в жизни две проблемы: его непосредственный начальник Ушиджима Вакатоши и браконьер Ойкава Тоору, за которым они гоняются уже три года. После очередной неудачи Кагеяма пытается внедриться в банду, но сможет ли он обмануть Ойкаву?





	Крупная рыба

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на HQ!! MiniBang+Reverse 2018  
> Беты: Элот, rumble fish
> 
> Иллюстратор: Leiny~  
> Ссылки на иллюстрации: [арт 1](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/09/b05f536624c1e890c7e47cab42ebd40c.jpg), [арт 2](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2018/09/4b77a378a0efded53e1885f1e4816416.jpg)

**Глава 1. Окинава**

Булочка со свининой была фантастически вкусной. Кагеяма зажмурился от удовольствия и откусил снова. В меру специй и много начинки, а тесто просто таяло во рту. Старик-продавец не обманул, уверяя, что Кагеяма непременно вернётся, чтобы купить ещё: вернуться хотелось прямо сейчас.

В любой другой день он бы так и сделал, прихватив парочку, а то и больше с собой, но только не сегодня. Это был важный день, особенный. День, когда они наконец поймают банду Призрака.

Дело Призрака было первым, с чем столкнулся Кагеяма, когда покинул Токио два года назад. После выпуска из полицейской академии он исправно нёс службу в одном из участков и не думал, что жизнь может внезапно измениться, и его отправят работать на Окинаву. Кагеяма собрал вещи, поместившиеся в один чемодан, взял билет на самолёт и решил, что будет просить о переводе обратно при первой же возможности.

Однако полицейское управление Нахи завоевало его уважение в считанные дни. Он и сам не ожидал, что проникнется и местом, и людьми, что его захлестнёт с головой, словно морской волной. Каждый был на своём месте, каждый знал своё дело. Кагеяма хорошо помнил слова старшего инспектора Ушиджимы Вакатоши на первом утреннем собрании:

— Предотвращать преступления до того, как они произойдут, значительно сложнее, чем раскрывать совершённые, но именно этим мы здесь и занимаемся. Наша задача — охранять покой жителей и приезжих, вселять чувство безопасности и уверенности. На нас рассчитывают и нам доверяют, поэтому мы не можем подвести. Надеюсь, это не вызывает вопросов. А теперь, — Ушиджима обвёл внимательным взглядом присутствующих, — перейдём к насущному. 

Тогда Кагеяма впервые услышал о Призраке. Незаконная ловля тунца, марлина и дорадо вредила работе торговцев из Окинавского рыбного кооператива. Крупные оптовики, не входившие в кооператив, принимали уловы браконьеров, что позволяло снизить цену, увеличивая продажи. В разгар наплыва туристов, когда спрос возрастал в разы, эти оптовики подминали под себя рынок. Страдали местные опытные рыбаки, оформившие все нужные разрешения. Они не могли продать свой улов по выгодной цене и, не выдержав конкуренции, терпели убытки.

Пик незаконной рыбной ловли всегда приходился на туристический сезон, что было понятно и объяснимо: среди новых незнакомых лиц легче скрыться. В полицейском управлении Нахи были уверены — это не местные жители. Рыбаки и береговая охрана часто замечали белый катер с бирюзовой полосой по борту, но стоило попытаться к нему приблизиться, как он бесследно исчезал среди островков, которых было полно в округе. 

Все суда, катера и лодчонки, выходившие на промысел, регистрировались в порту. А вот катер с бирюзовой полосой, хоть и попадался на глаза, бывал только на открытой воде. В порту его никогда не видели и не знали, кому он принадлежит и как называется. Его прозвали Призраком. Кагеяма не понимал, почему уже год его не могут поймать. Ведь стоит объединиться полицейскому управлению, береговой охране и рыбакам, выходившим в море, и у банды не останется ни шанса. Не бывает неуловимых браконьеров, неужели так сложно загнать их в ловушку?

Старший инспектор Ушиджима после такого вопроса на общем собрании долго смотрел на Кагеяму и молчал. Сержант Тендо громко прыснул и тут же вновь напустил на себя важный вид, но было заметно, что он с трудом удерживается от улыбки. Офицер Гошики, сидевший рядом, сначала обалдело таращил глаза, а затем прошептал: «Ну ты и тупица». Кагеяме не было дела до Гошики, который всего-то на полгода раньше оказался в управлении, но строил из себя умудрённого опытом и смотрел свысока. А ещё отчего-то решил, что получит повышение и станет старшим офицером раньше Кагеямы. Какая наивная глупость.

Наконец Ушиджима заговорил.

— Специально для офицера Кагеямы я поясню. Если бы это было так просто, то, я уверен, банда браконьеров уже отбывала бы свой срок. Но все операции, проведённые совместно с береговой охраной, к сожалению, провалились. Я не хотел бы говорить о наших неудачах, но, думаю, сказать о них следует. Офицер Кагеяма — новый человек в нашем коллективе, он должен быть в курсе. К тому же, обсуждая неудачи, можно найти решение.

И Ушиджима подробно рассказал о том, что все попытки накрыть банду провалились одна за другой. В те даты, когда намечалась охота, белый катер с бирюзовой полосой бесследно исчезал и не появлялся несколько дней. Скорее всего, у браконьеров имелось укрытие среди множества островков, но прочесать их все было невозможно. К тому же, браконьеры всегда знали о предстоящей облаве, и силы, брошенные на поимку, тратились впустую.

— У них есть информатор, — начал было Кагеяма, но Ушиджима прервал его.

— Нет, эту версию мы исключили. Ни среди нас, ни среди береговой охраны предателей нет.

— Как вы можете быть настолько уверены?

— Можем, — кивнул Ушиджима. — Изучи материалы и убедишься в этом сам. Если у тебя будут новые дельные предложения, моя дверь всегда открыта.

Ушиджима покинул зал для собраний, пожелав всем хорошего дня. Сержант Тендо смотрел на Кагеяму, подперев щеку рукой.

— Какая восхитительная дерзость, — протянул он. — Даже не знаю, в восторге я или ужасе.

— Непозволительно так разговаривать со старшим инспектором! Что ты о себе возомнил? — взвился Гошики. — Неужели думаешь, что умнее всех?

Кагеяма нахмурился: всё, что его сейчас интересовало — слова Ушиджимы о материалах дела. Тендо понимающе улыбнулся.

— Следуй за мной, юный падаван, я покажу тебе новый мир.

Рабочее место Тендо находилось в одном кабинете с Ушиджимой, отделенное лишь полупрозрачной стенкой из пластика. Когда они вошли, тот не поднял головы от бумаг. Тендо плюхнулся в кресло, крутанулся в нём, а затем безошибочно выудил из горы папок на столе нужную. Он кивнул Кагеяме на свободный стул.

— Мы все здесь как одна семья, Кагеяма-кун, — негромко произнёс Тендо, передавая документы. — Работаем вместе, отдыхать любим вместе. Не обижайся на Цутому-куна, он полон энтузиазма и рвения, как и ты.

— Я не обижаюсь, — пробормотал Кагеяма, пробегая глазами по исписанным листкам. Их было немного, несмотря на год работы по делу Призрака. 

В порту банда, естественно, не показывалась, иначе при выгрузке улова им пришлось бы предоставить положенную в таких случаях документацию. По всей видимости, они встречались с оптовиками либо на воде, либо на одном из островов.

— На Окинаве говорят — сколько островов, столько неожиданностей, — усмехнулся Тендо. Он словно читал мысли и знал, о чём думает Кагеяма. — Мы считаем, что они используют один из островов для передачи тунца, и рано или поздно мы найдём это место. 

Показания свидетелей разнились. На борту катера видели трёх, порой четырёх, а то и пять человек. Но даже впятером сложно выловить весь тот объём тунца, который незаконно поставлялся на рынок Томарийумачи ежедневно. Они должны были работать как проклятые. Кагеяма долистал до конца. За прошедший год полицейское управление Нахи четыре раза устроило облаву на браконьеров, но ни разу — успешно. И действительно, подозревать в ком-то информатора, который мог предупредить банду о предстоящей операции, было сложно: всё держалось в строгом секрете, и лишь несколько человек знали о том, что происходит. 

— Мы посылали к ним своих оптовиков, мы гонялись за ними на открытой воде, мы прочёсывали острова и выходили в море с рыбаками, — перечислял Тендо, раскачиваясь в кресле и закинув руки за голову. — Они всегда ускользали от нас и не покупались ни на одну уловку.

— А вы пробовали внедрить к ним своего человека? — поднял голову от бумаг Кагеяма. Тендо перестал раскачиваться и опустил руки.

— А ты знаешь, что они делают с теми, кто пытается их обмануть? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Тендо продолжил без тени улыбки на лице. — Они уходят за коралловые рифы и выбрасывают обманщиков за борт. 

— Но там же… — Кагеяма умолк.

— Да. Выживешь — молодец, будет урок на оставшуюся жизнь. Нет — станешь кормом для акул. 

— Тендо-сан, — произнёс Кагеяма после недолгого молчания. — Мне кажется, что таких катеров несколько.

Тендо вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Сколько незаконно пойманной рыбы появляется на рынке каждый день? От семи до десяти тонн, верно? — Кагеяма заглянул в бумаги перед собой. — Даже если предположить, что браконьеров пятеро — свидетели говорят максимум о пятерых, — то как долго они могут выдержать такой темп?

— Мы думали об этом, — кивнул Тендо. — И это нам на руку, потому что чем их больше, тем вероятнее, что однажды кто-то сделает неверный шаг, и мы непременно этим воспользуемся. Но пока…

— Значит, у них есть кто-то слишком умный. Тот, кто руководит ими. И если отсечь его от остальных, они обязательно сделают ошибку… 

— Ты прав, — Тендо вновь крутанулся в кресле. — Мы как раз работаем над этим.

Кагеяма почувствовал лёгкий укол раздражения. Все мысли, которые приходили ему в голову, оказывались не новыми и никак не могли помочь делу. Но загоревшийся внутри азарт и не думал утихать.

— Не вешай нос, — подмигнул Тендо. — Возможно, всё закончится раньше, чем ты думаешь.

— У вас есть план? — Кагеяма почувствовал прилив сил.

Тендо рассмеялся.

— У нас всегда есть план. И на сегодняшний вечер тоже!

***

После смены Тендо потащил его в караоке-бар. Не только его, но и ещё нескольких ребят из управления, в том числе Гошики. Кагеяма решил, что просто сядет от него подальше. Гошики невыносимо его раздражал.

— Я звал и Вакатоши-куна, но он пока не может. Присоединится к нам позднее. А пока — заказываем еду, давайте, давайте! — Тендо хлопнул в ладоши.

Еды было много, как и шума. Производили его в основном Тендо и проигрыватель караоке, но Кагеяма вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему хорошо. Хорошо вот так сидеть плечом к плечу с молчаливым Каваниши, смотреть, как спорят о чём-то раскрасневшиеся Ширабу и Гошики, как тихо смеётся Семи над поющим и широко жестикулирующим Тендо. Кагеяма вспомнил о своём решении просить о переводе и понял, что весь решительный настрой улетучился, словно его унёс морской бриз. Теперь у него есть дело, которое он не может бросить. Он должен поймать Призрака. Почему именно он? Кагеяма не мог ответить на этот вопрос, он скорее чувствовал, что должен. 

— Ты почему не пьёшь? — спросил Тендо, закончивший выть в микрофон. Он схватил со своей тарелки шашлычок из морских гребешков и принялся жевать, прикрыв глаза. — Как же вкусно…

— Потому что я не пью, — ответил Кагеяма и отставил банку пива, которую всучил ему Тендо. — Вообще, никогда.

— Да? — изумился Тендо и задумчиво пригубил чашечку с саке. — Болеешь?

— Нет, просто не люблю. 

— Надо же, ты открываешься с новых сторон, Кагеяма-кун!

Тендо больше не предлагал выпить, и Кагеяма выдохнул с облегчением. Единственный раз он попробовал алкоголь в честь окончания старшей школы. Наутро Кагеяма не помнил, где был и что делал в тот вечер. Для полицейского, которым он всегда хотел стать, потеря памяти и отсутствие контроля над собственными действиями из-за алкоголя неприемлемы. С тех пор он принял решение никогда не употреблять спиртное. К тому же, его гораздо больше интересовал план, разработанный Тендо и Ушиджимой, чем веселье в караоке-баре, но выбирать не приходилось.

Тогда он ещё не знал, что банда Призрака, словно почуяв опасность, заляжет на дно и не покажется до следующего года, пока новый наплыв туристов не прокатится волной по побережью.

***

Следующие два года Кагеяма жил от сезона до сезона. Были и другие дела, но ничто так не занимало мысли, как Призрак и его банда. Иногда Кагеяме снилось, что он бредёт по колено в прозрачной воде и видит каждую песчинку на дне, высветленную ярким солнцем. По воде идёт рябь, словно от ветра, но Кагеяма не чувствует его, воздух неподвижен и тих. Издалека до него доносится смех, становясь всё громче и громче, Кагеяма оборачивается и видит светлый размытый силуэт. Пытается догнать, схватить за руку, но вода вокруг ног стремительно твердеет и превращается в лёд, удерживая на месте. Силуэт бледнеет, истончается и наконец исчезает, пронизанный солнечными лучами. Остаётся только тихий смех, рассыпанный вокруг золотыми пылинками.

После таких снов он просыпался разбитым и совсем не отдохнувшим. Раздражение и злость копились внутри, в итоге вырываясь наружу на татами. Гошики доставалось по полной, он не был так силён в дзюдо, как Кагеяма, и потому чаще оказывался поверженным. Зато когда на тренировках наступала очередь кендо, Гошики не оставался в долгу: его умение работать с синаем превосходило навыки Кагеямы. 

— Будь ваша воля, измочалили бы друг друга до звёзд перед глазами, — глумился над ними Тендо, по привычке заглядывая в зал. 

Кагеяме нравились эти изматывающие тренировки, когда всё тело звенело от усталости и напряжения, как натянутая струна. После них ему редко снились тревожные сны. Он просто закрывал глаза и проваливался в темноту, просыпаясь ровно за пять минут до будильника. Как и утром самого важного дня за последние два года. 

Булочка со свининой закончилась слишком быстро, по мнению Кагеямы, но возвращаться за добавкой он не стал. Он торопился. 

Старший инспектор Ушиджима созвал их в зал для переговоров. Подождал, пока утихнет шум, и Гошики с Ширабу прекратят препираться по поводу того, кто пришёл первым и должен занять место у окна.

— Сегодняшняя спецоперация готовилась с особой тщательностью, — Ушиджима начал говорить негромко, но все сразу же замолчали. — Мы проанализировали всё, что смогли узнать о браконьерах за три года. Мы тщательно изучили побережье и близлежащие острова, и мы благодарны за помощь коллегам из полицейских участков и береговой охраны. На днях нам поступила информация, основываясь на которой, мы незамедлительно приступаем к решительным действиям. Здесь находятся только те, кому мы можем доверять.

Кагеяма обвёл взглядом зал. Кроме своих, которых он знал как облупленных, на собрании присутствовал начальник береговой охраны, Савамура Дайчи. С ним Кагеяме уже приходилось работать, в первый год службы особо тесно, когда по поручению Ушиджимы он вместе с офицерами Танакой и Энношитой обследовал на катере кучу островков.

Тендо не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что островов вокруг так много, словно кто-то нарочно создавал их год за годом. Словно они росли, как грибы после дождя. Некоторые были совсем маленькие, просматривались насквозь через негустой кустарник или редкие деревья. Такие островки они объезжали на катере береговой охраны по кругу, внимательно вглядываясь в береговую линию: нет ли следов лодок на песке и мелкой гальке, не нарушен ли природный баланс, не сломаны ли ветки и не расчищено ли место под контейнеры с рыбой.

На островах побольше они высаживались, разделялись и исследовали территорию. Шумного и дружелюбного Танаку было слышно даже с другого конца острова, когда они расходились в разные стороны. Кагеяме поначалу казалось, что Энношите сложно работать с таким напарником, но вскоре он убедился, что спокойствие Энношиты уравновешивает буйный характер Танаки. За свою недолгую карьеру Кагеяме не довелось побывать ни с кем в паре: в Токио он трудился в участке посменно, а приехав в Нахи, влился в работу отдела.

— Сначала я работал с Сугаварой-саном, — начал как-то Энношита, хотя Кагеяма ни о чём его не спрашивал. Видимо, он понял, о чём размышлял Кагеяма. — Многому у него научился. А напарником Танаки был Нишиноя, ты встречал его в управлении. И вот с ними двумя всем было сложно до тех пор, пока Сугавара-сан и Савамура-сан не решили распределить напарников по-другому.

Энношита улыбнулся. 

— Наверное, на сегодня будем заканчивать, солнце садится.

— Мы ещё успеем вон к тому острову, — указал Кагеяма на зеленеющий неподалёку островок.

— Нет, — Энношита покачал головой. — Ты не знаком с морем, правда? 

Кагеяма нахмурился. К чему такие вопросы?

— Я из Мияги.

— Здесь темнеет быстрее, чем кажется, — пояснил Энношита. — Думаешь, что солнце ещё высоко, а оно в считанные минуты оказывается под водой. Лучше мы осмотрим этот остров завтра.

Кагеяме оставалось только подчиниться.

На собрании не было ни Энношиты, ни Танаки, только начальник Савамура и рядом с ним какой-то непоседливый парень с яркой рыжей шевелюрой. Его Кагеяма видел впервые.

— Во время дежурства офицер Хината, — Ушиджима кивнул в сторону рыжего, — заметил подозрительную активность в районе восточного мыса. У одного из островов неподалёку стал часто появляться белый катер с бирюзовой полосой. Мы решили, что не будем исследовать остров, чтобы не спугнуть браконьеров. За их передвижениями мы следим издалека. 

— Откуда такая уверенность, что это именно они, а не прогулочный катер? Он мог просто возить туристов… — вклинился Кагеяма в речь Ушиджимы.

— Потому что это он! — вскочил на ноги Хината. — Тот самый, с полосой! Я не ошибся!

— Офицер Хината, — обратился к нему Ушиджима. — Мы знаем, что ты не ошибся, мы проверяем все данные, которые к нам поступают, и работаем только с достоверными. Полицейское управление благодарит тебя за службу.

— Спасибо за службу, — нестройно прозвучало в зале собраний. Кагеяма промолчал. До восточного мыса они с Энношитой ещё не добрались, тщательно исследуя запад и юг. Хината, метнув в него самодовольный взгляд, уселся на место рядом с Савамурой. 

— Сегодня мы совместно с береговой охраной проводим операцию по задержанию браконьеров. Возле острова под видом простых рыбацких баркасов находится несколько наших лодок. Катера береговой охраны располагаются дальше, вне зоны видимости. Как только будет подан сигнал, что катер браконьеров приближается, береговая охрана начнёт сужать кольцо вокруг острова. Им некуда будет деться.

— А если они не появятся?

— Если они не появятся, — взгляд Ушиджимы стал тяжелым, как якорная цепь, — то кто-то из нас точно сливает информацию. Это означает привлечение отдела внутренних расследований. Кто-нибудь горит желанием пообщаться с парнями из отдела внутренних расследований?

Ответом Ушиджиме было молчание. 

— Прошу ознакомиться с подробным планом действий, у вас есть пять минут, а затем незамедлительно начинаем.

***

Кагеяма привычно ступил на борт катера Энношиты. Танака в знак приветствия от души врезал ему между лопаток и растёкся в широкой улыбке.

— Ну что, сегодня-то поймаем твою крупную рыбёшку?

— Поймаем, — кивнул Кагеяма. — Обязательно.

Если бы он и сам был уверен в этом так, как говорил Танаке. Что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то ускользало от внимания. Кагеяма никак не мог схватить мысль за хвост. В академии говорили: если ваше чутьё что-то подсказывает, но вы никак не можете понять, что именно, перестаньте думать об этом. Ответ обязательно придёт, нужно только вовремя отпустить мысль, дать ей принять форму, материализоваться. И Кагеяма решил последовать этому совету.

К полудню солнце раскалилось добела и окрасило море золотом. Катер мерно покачивался на волнах, над головой изредка кричали чайки. Ожидание хуже всего, думал Кагеяма, вглядываясь в едва видневшуюся точку острова. Хуже всего просто ждать, не давая выход скопившейся энергии и нетерпению.

Затрещала рация, и всё вокруг зашевелилось, задвигалось, даже волны стали ударять в борт с большей силой. Кагеяма почувствовал, как пересохло в горле и зачастил пульс. Неужели это всё? Неужели они возьмут Призрака и его банду? Первое большое дело офицера Кагеямы Тобио.

Круг начал сужаться. Они неслись на всех парах, ветер бил в лицо, трепал волосы, но Кагеяма лишь крепче сжимал пальцы на поручнях и смотрел вперёд. 

Он увидел его: белый катер с бирюзовой полосой. Кагеяма ухмыльнулся, теперь им некуда деться, чтобы скрыться от окружившей их береговой охраны, остаётся только уйти под воду или взлететь.

Уже совсем близко. Кагеяма заметил Ушиджиму на борту патрульного корабля рядом с Савамурой. Тот повторял в громкоговоритель приказ остановиться и выйти на палубу с поднятыми руками. 

Но его будто никто не слышал. Катер, не сбавляя скорости, продолжал двигаться к острову, и палуба оставалась безлюдной.

Судна береговой охраны подошли к катеру браконьеров вплотную с двух сторон и полицейские поочерёдно спрыгнули на палубу. Кагеяма огляделся. Ушиджима знаком показал идти вперед, к рубке. Когда Кагеяма быстрым движением заглянул в окно, то никого там не увидел. Рубка была пуста. 

Они вошли внутрь и поняли, что их снова обвели вокруг пальца. Катером управлял автопилот, штурвал был закреплён верёвкой, а на стекле висел цветной стикер с нарисованным смайликом. Смайлик подмигивал, высунув язык.

***

Это был провал. В управление они вернулись подавленными и растерянными. Кагеяма чувствовал себя обманутым и разбитым. Злость, закипавшая в груди, требовала выхода, в служебном микроавтобусе он разругался с Гошики, и в этот раз даже не особо сдерживал себя. Тендо удалось их усмирить только пригрозив гневом Ушиджимы.

— Как же так? — тихо спросил Кагеяма у шагавшего рядом Тендо. Они, не сговариваясь, последовали за Ушиджимой в его кабинет. — Кто-то всё-таки предупредил их, Тендо-сан?

Тендо не ответил, молча пропустив его перед собой, закрыл дверь и остался возле неё.

— К сожалению, у нас нет другого выхода, — произнёс Ушиджима. — Мы с сержантом решили, что в этот раз по максимуму ограничим количество задействованных людей. Офицеры Гошики, Кагеяма, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на них так, словно именно в эту минуту решал, можно ли им доверять. — Мы начинаем подготовку к работе под прикрытием.

Кагеяма едва не вскочил со стула и не закричал «Наконец-то!».

— В управлении только мы четверо будем об этом знать, — продолжил Ушиджима. — Я лично буду докладывать начальству, никакой почты и телефонных разговоров. Завтра вы приступаете к тренировкам. Кагеяма, внедрять будем тебя, Гошики — страхуешь. На сегодня всё, идите отдыхать.

— Но почему он? — возмутился Гошики. — Почему не я? У меня больше опыта!

— У тебя слишком доброе лицо, Цутому-кун, — ответил Тендо. — Тебе никто не поверит.

— А ему, — Гошики указал на Кагеяму, — ему поверят?

— Да ты посмотри на него, у него взгляд сурового браконьера, — Кагеяма мог бы почувствовать себя польщённым, если бы Тендо при этом не старался сдержать ухмылку. — Ни у кого даже сомнений не возникнет, что он сын рыбаков, которому хочется больших денег.

Гошики, однако, повёлся, как ребёнок.

— Я тоже могу быть суровым и грозным.

— Всё уже решено и согласовано, — отрезал Ушиджима. — Обсуждать это мы не будем. Всем понятно? 

— Но… — предпринял ещё одну попытку Гошики.

— Как хорошо ты плаваешь, Цутому-кун? — задумчиво протянул Тендо.

— Не очень хорошо, — ответил тот и вздохнул, понуро опустив голову. Все в управлении знали, что Гошики сносно держится на воде, а вот самой воды — боится. Кагеяма же словно рождён был для того, чтобы плавать стометровки брассом.

— Тогда марш-марш-марш спать, оба! — Тендо развернул их за плечи и подтолкнул к выходу. — Не хочу вас видеть до завтра!

А назавтра начался ад.

Кагеяма думал, что после муштры в полицейской академии ему уже ничего не страшно. Но он ошибался. Новая биография, которую ему следовало выучить в кратчайшие сроки, разительно отличалась от его собственной. Ушиджима и Тендо при любом удобном и неудобном — что особо нравилось им обоим — случае в хаотичном порядке засыпали его вопросами, пытаясь застать врасплох.

На память Кагеяма не жаловался, поэтому, хоть сначала и запинался, но уже через несколько дней ответы будто сами слетали с губ. Он по-прежнему много занимался с Гошики в зале, но теперь нагрузки стали в разы больше. Раньше Кагеяма и не подозревал, что Тендо может быть сущим монстром. Он заставлял снова и снова отрабатывать приёмы защиты и нападения, технику задержания, даже отправил их в тир неподалёку от управления. Они отстреляли по две обоймы, а потом почти час искали закатившуюся куда-то гильзу. Строгий усатый офицер отказался выпускать их из помещения, пока они её не найдут и не отчитаются за каждый выстрел.

Кагеяма с нетерпением ждал момента, когда же закончится подготовка. Шёл день за днём, тренировки становились всё больше похожими на игры на выживание, и Кагеяма засыпал, стоило только голове опуститься на подушку. И вот, в одно прекрасное утро, он услышал то, чего ждал уже три недели.

— Офицеры Кагеяма, Гошики, зайдите ко мне, — сказал Ушиджима после утреннего собрания.

Помимо них, в кабинете находился Тендо, усевшийся на подоконник и беззаботно покачивающий ногой. А ещё — какой-то старикан в майке, растянутых на коленях спортивных штанах и шлёпанцах на босу ногу. 

Ушиджима не стал тянуть время, а сразу представил гостя:

— Знакомьтесь, это господин Укай Иккей.

Они поклонились.

— Он научит вас, как правильно ловить рыбу.

— Что? — прозвучало одновременно.

— Чему там учить? — недоумевающе спросил Кагеяма, понимая, что подготовка вовсе не закончилась. — Закинул удочку, подождал и вытянул, любой сможет. Зачем нам тратить на это время?

Гошики, как ни странно, согласно закивал головой.

— А ты, значит, считаешь это пустой тратой времени? — проскрипел Укай. — Ушиджима-кун, ты знаешь, я здесь только из уважения к твоей семье. Если моя помощь не нужна…

— Нужна, — Ушиджима так взглянул на Кагеяму, что тому едва ли не впервые в жизни захотелось прикусить язык. — Нам нужна ваша помощь. С этой минуты офицеры Гошики и Кагеяма переходят в ваше полное распоряжение. 

— Ну что ж, — старик бодро вскочил на ноги. — Не отставайте, никого ждать не буду. Кто не успеет, поплывёт вслед за лодкой.

И он стремительно направился к выходу.

***

Очень быстро Кагеяма понял, что ошибался. Уроки Укай-сана были не менее полезными и не менее изматывающими, чем каждодневные тренировки в зале. Важнейшая часть подготовки, если не считать тщательно составленную легенду. Без новообретённых навыков не стоило и пытаться выдать себя за рыбака.

Старик Укай оказался строгим и жёстким учителем. Он не выбирал выражений и особо не церемонился с подопечными. 

— Что вы знаете о промышленной ловле тунца? — начал он, когда они вышли на его лодке в море. — Можете не отвечать, по лицам вижу, что ничего. Я говорю именно о промышленной ловле на удочку, а не о приключениях гайдзинов на катерах. Это тонны рыбы, а не пара тунцов для фото на память.

— А разве такие объёмы ловят не сетями? — поинтересовался Гошики.

— Сетями тоже, — закивал Укай, — но это если судно позволяет. А так тунец крупный и сильный, весь такелаж оборвёт. Парни, за которыми вы охотитесь, явно тягают на крюк.

— Расскажите, — попросил Кагеяма. — Расскажите всё, что знаете.

— А ты зря времени не теряешь, — Укай хлопнул себя по острым коленям и усмехнулся. — Может, и будет какой толк.

Он поднялся — высокий, худой, жилистый. Дотемна загоревший и весь пропитанный солью, он так уверенно стоял на палубе, словно был единым целым со своей лодкой. 

— Прежде, чем мы начнём, сразу предупреждаю: со мной не спорить, не пререкаться, делать то, что я говорю, и, самое главное, не засадите крюки себе в задницы или, чего хуже, — в меня. Если я говорю «аут», прыгаете за борт и делаете круг вокруг лодки.

— А это зачем? — нервно почесал за ухом Гошики.

— В качестве наказания, — серьёзно кивнул Укай и вздёрнул седую кустистую бровь. — Хочешь начать прямо сейчас?

Гошики отрицательно помотал головой.

— Тогда слушайте внимательно. Всё происходит так: катер с рыбаками движется вокруг косяка, тунец идёт голодный, кидается на всё подряд, потому крюки берут блестящие — самая примитивная приманка. Крюк голый, без бороздок, в этом весь смысл, иначе не сбросишь. Закидываешь, вытаскиваешь плавно, а потом — резкий рывок! — Укай увлёкся рассказом и широко размахивал воображаемой удочкой. — Рвёшь рыбе губу, сбрасываешь улов и снова закидываешь. И снова, и снова. Хорошая слаженная команда за полчаса сделает несколько тонн.

— Пять-семь тонн за день смогут? — уточнил Кагеяма.

— Без проблем. Главное, косяк хороший найти.

— Где наши удочки?

— Эй, быстрый какой, — хмыкнул Укай. — Сегодня тренируемся без удочек, посмотрю, надолго ли вас хватит.

Солнце палило так, что воздух ввинчивался в лёгкие тугой раскалённой спиралью. К сотому замаху без удочки Кагеяма порядком взмок, а к двухсотому уже не чувствовал рук.

— У вас, конечно, есть определённая подготовка, — назидательно изрёк Укай, — но до нагрузок рыбаков вам далеко. Здесь задействованы иные группы мышц, которыми вы обычно не пользуетесь, поэтому вам тяжело. Но на самом деле по-настоящему тяжело вам станет, когда вы возьмёте удочку, а на другом её конце будет трепыхаться приличных размеров тунец, которого следует немедленно вытянуть и забросить на палубу. Поэтому тренируйтесь.

Он сидел в тени тента, натянутого над лодкой, попивая холодный лимонад. Кагеяма время от времени искоса поглядывал на запотевший стакан со льдом и облизывал пересохшие губы.

— Отличная у нас подготовка, — пробурчал он. — Уж получше, чем у ваших рыбаков. 

Укай не замедлил отреагировать.

— Аут. — Льдинки в стакане тоненько зазвенели.

— Что?

— Что слышал, я сказал «аут». За борт, — кивнул Укай. — И остерегайся медуз, в это время года их особенно много. 

Кагеяма с сомнением глянул на прозрачную лазурь моря. Стянул футболку и прыгнул в воду, а когда вынырнул, отплёвываясь, над головой раздалось насмешливое:

— Как водичка?

— Отлично, — ответил Кагеяма и ни капли не соврал. Пусть Гошики и не наказан, зато кто из них сейчас в прекрасной прохладе, а кто запекается под солнцем? Он вновь нырнул, а затем поплыл вокруг лодки. Никто не говорил, как быстро нужно исполнять наказание, поэтому он не торопился. 

Когда Кагеяма вновь забрался на борт, Укай кивнул ему и приказал сделать ещё двести взмахов, пока Гошики пил лимонад в тени.

Так день за днём и проходила их подготовка: ранним утром они встречались в порту с Укаем и половину дня проводили с ним, удочками и блестящими крюками. После — возвращались в управление, где Кагеяму вновь ждал шквал вопросов от Тендо и Ушиджимы. Затем занятия в тире или зале, где Тендо внимательно следил за спаррингами, отпуская весёлые комментарии. 

— Хочу сразиться с вами, семпай! — как-то заявил Гошики и тряхнул мокрой чёлкой. — И с Ушиджимой-саном.

— Сначала одолей Кагеяму на татами, — посерьёзнел Тендо. — Он хороший соперник.

Гошики метнул на Кагеяму взгляд, полный недовольства. 

— Я всё вижу, Цутому-кун, — пропел Тендо.

Время бежало быстро, но Кагеяме хотелось, чтобы всё происходило ещё быстрее.

И однажды Укай сказал:

— Думаю, на этом следует остановиться.

Кагеяма вытер лоб и вопросительно взглянул на учителя.

— Не следует доводить свои умения до максимума. Это лишнее, может вызвать интерес и ненужные вопросы. Будет лучше, если ты совершишь несколько ошибок — простых и без последствий, задашь несколько вопросов, возможно, глупых, но подходящих ситуации. Не будь умнее тех, с кем общаешься. Понятно?

— Понятно, — согласился Кагеяма. — Укай-сан, могу я спросить?

Тот кивнул.

— Откуда вы знаете, как вести себя под прикрытием? Вы работали в полиции?

Укай усмехнулся.

— Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, думаю, мы ещё встретимся.

— Значит… это всё? Занятия окончены?

Укай почесал живот под майкой.

— Выходит так.

И всё действительно кончилось, только вот Кагеяма прекрасно понимал, что всё только начинается. Начинается большая охота за крупной рыбой. Требовался лишь удобный случай.

Случай подвернулся через несколько дней. В полицию сообщили о поставке контрабандного морского ежа, и в порту им удалось задержать одного из тех, кто разгружал корабль: остальным удалось скрыться.

— Это Киндаичи Ютаро, — сообщил Тендо, глядя через одностороннее зеркало в допросную. — Три года назад его дважды задерживали по подозрению в браконьерстве. С тех пор он больше не попадался, но контрабанда морского ежа, — Тендо сунул руки в карманы и качнулся на пятках, — это серьёзно. Вполне возможно, что он — именно тот, кто нам нужен. Поэтому придётся его отпустить.

— Я готов, — сердце стучало в горле от мысли, что вот этот здоровенный парень — его билет в банду браконьеров. А парень действительно был здоровенный: высокий, широкоплечий, и Кагеяме почему-то показалось, что добрый. Глупо, конечно, думать, что браконьеры милые ребята, но, глядя на Киндаичи, складывалось именно такое впечатление. А возможно, они ошиблись, и он просто мелкий преступник, время от времени промышлявший незаконной ловлей рыбы.

— Ты сомневаешься, — заметил Тендо. — Это нормально. Но поверь мне — всё получится.

— Откуда такая уверенность, Тендо-сан?

— Опыт. Всё приходит с опытом, Кагеяма-кун. — Тендо положил руку на плечо Кагеяме. — Завтра у тебя начнётся совсем другая жизнь.

***

Кабинет старшего инспектора Ушиджимы выглядел, как обычно, да и сам Ушиджима тоже. Было в этом что-то неправильное, неуместное, даже неприятное. Не могло всё вокруг оставаться таким же, когда жизнь самого Кагеямы так стремительно менялась. Он выискивал взглядом любой намёк на то, что не он один волнуется и что не только его переживания накрывают с головой. Но на столе у инспектора всё было в идеальном порядке, как и всегда. Цветастая кружка с надписью «Лучший босс» стояла на краю стола, и Кагеяме нестерпимо захотелось сбросить её на пол, чтобы она разбилась на мелкие осколки, и этот кабинет уже не выглядел так, словно ничего не происходит.

— Думаю, за время подготовки я многое сказал, — начал Ушиджима. — И осталось ещё кое-что. Хорошо, если всё закончится быстро, но может так случиться, что ты проведёшь среди браконьеров недели, а то и месяцы. Со временем границы сотрутся, и ты обязательно начнёшь им сочувствовать. 

— Нет, — возмущённо вскинулся Кагеяма. — Они преступники, и я никогда…

— Ты начнёшь их понимать и жалеть, проникнешься симпатией и назовёшь друзьями, — продолжил Ушиджима, не обращая внимания на возражения. — Они станут тебе близки и дороги. В такой момент подумай, что для тебя важнее — новообретённая дружба или долг. Если ответ на этот вопрос не заставит задуматься, значит, он единственно верен.

— Я не задумаюсь, — мотнул головой Кагеяма. Ушиджима в ответ кивнул.

— Мы подстрахуем, где это возможно. Но в целом всё зависит только от тебя. Если поймёшь, что нужно уходить, — уходи. Не тяни и не жди удобного случая, просто уходи. Ты понял?

— Да, старший инспектор.

— А теперь я буду вынужден позволить офицеру Гошики арестовать тебя и проводить в камеру.

— Да он с радостью, — пробурчал Кагеяма.

Гошики действительно не скрывал радости, когда запирал Кагеяму в камере. Щёлкнул замком, усмехнулся и ушёл, что-то напевая под нос. Кагеяма выдохнул и развернулся. На скамье вдоль стены растянулся во весь свой немалый рост Киндаичи Ютаро, неудачливый контрабандист и возможный браконьер.

***

Конечно, за несколько часов, что они провели в камере, прежде чем их отпустили, ничего не произошло. Они перекинулись парой слов, но в основном сидели молча. Киндаичи вскочил на ноги, стоило только появиться Тендо, позвякивающему ключами.

— Свободны, — объявил он. — Киндаичи, в этот раз тебе повезло. Ты и правда оказался не в то время не в том месте…

— Я же говорил! — прервал его Киндаичи. — Я шёл к своей лодке. А тут вдруг — полиция.

— А за тобой, Кагеяма, — Тендо наставил на него длинный палец, — я лично буду присматривать. Незаконная ловля рыбы на Окинаве всё равно что плевок в лицо каждому добропорядочному жителю.

Уже на улице, когда Кагеяма завернул за угол, Киндаичи догнал его. Напряжение немного ослабло: если бы Киндаичи не последовал за ним, пришлось бы действовать по-другому.

— Это правда? — спросил Киндаичи, шагая рядом.

— Что — правда?

— Что ты незаконно ловил рыбу?

— А тебе-то что?

— Ну, — Киндаичи вдруг остановился и поскрёб затылок. Кагеяма тоже остановился, пройдя по инерции пару шагов, и обернулся. — Просто интересно, сколько ты успел поймать.

— Две тонны, — проронил Кагеяма.

— Сам? — у Киндаичи округлились глаза. — Это здорово!

— Полиция так не думает.

— А на чём попался? Береговая охрана?

— Нет, оптовик заложил.

— Эти могут, да. И тебя так легко отпустили?

— А ты почему спрашиваешь? Тебя тоже легко отпустили, — Кагеяма постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно подозрительнее. Он сузил глаза и выпятил верхнюю губу. — Может, ты стукач?

— Что ты! — взмахнул длинными руками Киндаичи. — Я просто тоже… как-то пытался, но ничего не вышло. Сложно с оптовиками. Тут свой человек нужен. Ты куда сейчас? Может, поедим? Умираю с голоду.

От еды Кагеяма не отказался. Он видел, как заинтересовался Киндаичи его историей, и собирался подпитывать его любопытство. Рыба клюнула на наживку, теперь следовало, чтобы она заглотила её поглубже.

После раменной они направились к порту: Киндаичи всё-таки нужно было забрать свою лодку.

— Досталась от отца, — пояснил Киндаичи. — Старенькая, стоит без дела, но если подлатать, то ещё послужит какое-то время. 

— Если она стоит без дела, может, дашь её мне? — спросил Кагеяма и торопливо добавил: — Не бесплатно, конечно.

— Хочешь продолжать ловить рыбу в одиночку?

— А есть другие предложения? — Кагеяма прикусил язык: рано, слишком рано задавать такие вопросы, Киндаичи может заподозрить неладное.

— Знаю я одних парней, — тихо проговорил Киндаичи. — Но не уверен, что им нужен кто-то ещё.

— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул Кагеяма и сунул руки в карманы. Нельзя так ошибаться, нужно действовать осторожнее.

Вечером порт казался совсем другим, пустым и сонным, хотя работа не прекращалась: краны переносили на берег тяжелые контейнеры с грузовых судов, погрузчики развозили баки и короба, работники порта в светоотражающих жилетах изредка перекрикивались, передавая указания.

— Я держу её рядом с грузовыми судами, так платить за место не нужно, — пояснил Киндаичи, лавируя между контейнерами. — Удобно прятать что-то у всех на виду. 

Они шли к причалу, Кагеяма слышал плеск воды, бьющейся о борта, скрип швартовочных тросов, гул погрузчиков и потому не сразу обратил внимание на шум позади. Он оглянулся, когда их окликнули.

То, что эта встреча не сулит ничего хорошего, он понял сразу. Кагеяма уже встречал таких, как они. Эти парни выполняли у якудза грязную работу, и сейчас, скорее всего, они с Киндаичи, сами того не ведая, зашли на их территорию. Он понимал, как это выглядит со стороны: два высоких крепких парня явно что-то вынюхивают в порту. Кагеяма прикинул шансы — двое против пятерых, неплохо. Он точно сможет уложить троих, если Киндаичи возьмёт на себя оставшихся. Он взглянул на Киндаичи. Тот нахмурился и крепко сжал кулаки. Отлично, полная готовность. 

— И что вам двоим здесь понадобилось? — гнусаво растягивая гласные, спросил один из парней. Он перекидывал из руки в руку биту, и, глядя на его сломанный нос и шрамы на лице и руках, Кагеяма понимал, что тот легко пустит её в дело.

— У нас закончилась смена, и мы идём домой, — голос Киндаичи был спокоен. — Мы работаем в порту.

— Что-то раньше я вас здесь не видел. Для вашего здоровья будет лучше, если вы сами, добровольно выверните ваши карманы, и мы все мирно разойдёмся, — парень с переломанным носом сделал шаг ближе.

— Для вашего здоровья будет лучше, если мы все мирно разойдёмся прямо сейчас, — Кагеяма внимательно следил за передвижениями остальных, которые явно решили взять их с Киндаичи в кольцо.

— Как некрасиво, — покачал головой гнусавый. — Как некрасиво так дерзить старшим. Придётся преподать вам урок. 

Они действовали быстро, но Кагеяма был готов. Он встал спиной к Киндаичи и принял защитную стойку. А дальше — как на тренировках: уйти от удара, перехватить замах, вывернуть руку, подсечка, бросок, блокировать удар справа, пригнуться, нырнуть под руку, короткий и сильный удар ребром ладони по шее… Кагеяма оглянулся на Киндаичи — тот зажал головы нападавших под мышками и, судя по хрипам, перекрыл им возможность нормально дышать. Когда они отбились от первой атаки, Киндаичи схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону причала.

— Бежим, пока они не пришли в себя, — проговорил он. — Туда, к лодке.

Кагеяма кивнул и припустил со всех ног. Киндаичи шумно дышал рядом, то нагоняя, то отставая на пару шагов.

— Ты где научился так драться? — на бегу спросил он.

— На дзюдо в детстве ходил, — не задумываясь, выпалил Кагеяма. Киндаичи в ответ ткнул его локтем и поторопил.

— Быстрее, быстрее!

Темнота опустилась на воду, и Кагеяма видел впереди только неясные очертания судов. Он доверился Киндаичи и следовал за ним, не зная, где именно находится лодка. Топот за спиной становился всё ближе, но они уже были у края пристани.

— Сюда! — скомандовал Киндаичи и с разбега прыгнул на борт катера, зацепился, подтянулся и перевалился на палубу. Кагеяма замешкался, катер совсем не был похож на описываемую Киндаичи старую лодку. Он оглянулся: преследователи громко выкрикивали угрозы всего в десяти метрах от них.

— Давай же! — Киндаичи свесился через перила и хлопнул по борту. Кагеяма без разбега прыгнул, ухватился за поручень и едва не упал в воду: поручень оказался мокрым и скользким, к тому же, из-за темноты он плохо рассчитал расстояние и сильно ударился головой и грудью. Киндаичи схватил его за шиворот и втащил на палубу, наказав не двигаться. Кагеяма не мог нормально вдохнуть, грудь словно взяли в тиски и перекрыли доступ кислороду. Перед глазами всё поплыло и размылось, он потряс головой, чтобы прийти в себя, но стало только хуже. Он услышал, как заработал мотор, и катер стремительно понёсся в неизвестном направлении, подпрыгивая на небольших волнах. Кагеяме показалось, что Киндаичи с кем-то разговаривает, но они ведь на лодке одни, разве не так? Сознание ускользало, но обрывки разговора он всё-таки уловил.

— Кого это ты притащил с собой, Киндаичи? Совсем ума нет, весь в рост ушёл?

— Это Кагеяма, он помог мне! Ему можно доверять. Если бы не он, мне бы в порту ноги переломали. Ты-то не поспешил бы на помощь.

— И как давно ты его знаешь?

— Куними, не будь таким засранцем.

— Как давно?

— С сегодняшнего утра.

— Как мило. А знаешь, кому ещё это покажется милым?

— Я ему сам всё расскажу, не лезь.

Кагеяма решил, что ему не нравится этот Куними. У него был противный тихий голос и слишком много вопросов. Катер подпрыгнул на высокой волне, Кагеяма стукнулся головой о палубу и отключился.

***

Он очнулся от капель, падающих на лицо. С трудом разлепил веки и облизал пересохшие губы. Очень хотелось пить. Кагеяма обвёл взглядом низкий светлый потолок и широкие окна, в которые врывались свежий бриз и шум моря. Комната была ему незнакома, как и тот, кто сидел у его футона с бутылкой воды в руках. Кагеяма с трудом сглотнул.

— Наконец-то, — протянул незнакомец, и по голосу Кагеяма понял, что это тот самый Куними, который спорил с Киндаичи на катере. Какое-то время они молча разглядывали друг друга. Если Куними и имел хоть какое-то отношение к браконьерам, думал Кагеяма, он явно не был одним из тех, кому приходилось стоять на палубе и таскать тунца из идущего косяка. Бледная кожа, тонкие пальцы, в нём совсем не чувствовалось силы. Он не был похож на загорелого Киндаичи или старика Укая, которые пахли солью и ветром. Куними словно всю свою жизнь провёл в стенах этой комнаты, не показываясь наружу. А ещё он явно заметил взгляд Кагеямы, устремлённый на воду в его руках. — Хочешь пить?

Он спросил очевидное, и Кагеяма несколько секунд боролся с собой, чтобы не выдрать у него из рук бутылку и не выпить залпом. В итоге он просто кивнул.

— Пойди и возьми, холодильник снаружи, — ответил Куними, едва заметно дёрнув уголком губ. Кагеяма скрипнул зубами, едва сдерживаясь.

Куними обернулся к выходу и громко сказал:

— Он проснулся.

Послышались шаги, и в дверях появился тот, кого Кагеяма ещё не видел.

— Проснулся? А почему такой злой и взъерошенный? Куними, твоя работа?

Куними поднялся на ноги и отпил из бутылки.

— Нет, он, видимо, всегда такой.

Собеседник рассмеялся, и Кагеяме резко расхотелось пить. Он уже слышал этот смех, только вот где?

— Злой, взъерошенный и смотрит так сурово, — продолжил незнакомец. Кагеяма не мог толком его рассмотреть, тот стоял в дверях и солнце светило ему в спину. Наконец он шагнул внутрь, пропуская Куними мимо себя. — Как маленький выпавший из гнезда воронёнок. 

Кагеяма смотрел на него во все глаза. Чувство дежавю накрыло плотным коконом. Это уже было, всё это точно происходило. Или нет? 

— Будем знакомы, Воронёнок. Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, но можешь звать меня Ойкава-сан.

**Глава 2. Не то, чем кажется**

Кагеяма третий год жил на Окинаве, но всё никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что сезон дождей здесь начинался раньше на целый месяц. С начала мая и почти весь июнь дожди брали жителей острова в свой плен, и жизнь вокруг словно замедлялась. Меньше туристов, меньше развлечений, меньше улова у рыбаков. Идеальное время, чтобы узнать получше своих новых знакомых.

Их было пятеро: Киндаичи и Куними, Ойкава, Ханамаки и Мацукава. Маленькая рыбацкая деревушка, куда привёз его Киндаичи, казалась самым мирным и тихим местом на свете. Какое-то время Кагеяма считал, что ошибся, и они не имеют отношения к браконьерам. Не было никакого катера с бирюзовой полосой, никто из них не вёл себя подозрительно и странно, никто не заговаривал о продажных оптовиках с рынка Томарийумачи. Пока шли дожди, они чинили снасти и латали катер Киндаичи — он действительно нуждался в ремонте. Они присматривались к Кагеяме, а Кагеяма присматривался к ним. 

Киндаичи рассказал остальным, как они с Кагеямой чуть было не попали в руки якудза, и хотя всё на самом деле было не так, как описывал Киндаичи — преувеличивая и приукрашивая — Кагеяма не собирался его поправлять. Нужно, чтобы они ему доверяли, а что может быть лучше, чем спасённая жизнь одного из них? Потому он отмалчивался в ответ на дружественные подначки и просьбы показать пару приёмов. 

Кагеяма остался с ними в деревне, пустив в ход легенду, по которой ему некуда было возвращаться. Он рассказал, что родился и вырос в Мияги, рано остался без родителей, часто был предоставлен сам себе. Сбегал от опекунов и попадался на мелких кражах. А потом подался на Окинаву в надежде на лучшую жизнь. Киндаичи глянул на всех по очереди, а затем они посмотрели на Ойкаву, явно ожидая его решения. И Кагеяма точно понял, кто здесь главный. Ойкава широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Разве мы можем бросить Воронёнка на произвол судьбы? Конечно, нет. Но учти, — обратился к нему Ойкава, — ты отработаешь каждый съеденный онигири, когда начнётся сезон.

— Я и не собирался сидеть у вас на шее, — пробурчал Кагеяма.

— Ну-ну, не надо хмуриться, у нас и так всё небо в тучах, ещё одна будет явно лишней.

Ханамаки рассмеялся, Мацукава поддержал его. Эти двое всегда держались рядом и, казалось, понимали друг друга с полувзгляда и полуслова.

Киндаичи относился к Кагеяме сверхдружелюбно, и порой от его расположения хотелось сбежать. 

С Куними было сложнее. Ему Кагеяма совершенно точно не нравился, он не раз ловил на себе его недовольный взгляд, но старался не обращать внимания. В конце концов, у Куними просто скверный характер и любят его одни лишь кошки, как однажды заявил Ханамаки после очередной стычки Куними с Кагеямой. 

А вот Ойкава был сплошной загадкой. Кагеяма никак не мог понять его отношения к себе. То он подтрунивал, не отходя ни на шаг, то молча наблюдал издалека. Любил вдруг задать вопрос не в тему разговора, так, словно хотел подловить на обмане. Кагеяма понимал — проверяет. Была ли эта проверка чем-то большим, чем разыгравшееся любопытство — а Ойкава определённо был любопытен, — Кагеяма затруднялся сказать. Сам он в присутствии Ойкавы почему-то терялся, с остальными отношения выстраивались не в пример легче и проще. Это раздражало и злило, в такие моменты Кагеяма уходил к воде и долго смотрел на волны, разбивающиеся о камни.

***

Однажды во время отлива Ханамаки позвал их собирать рыбу.

— Собирать? — удивился Кагеяма.

Ханамаки подмигнул, а Мацукава просто махнул корзиной. Вода ушла от берега почти на километр. По отмели брели не только они, другие рыбаки из деревушки тоже шлёпали по мокрому песку с мешками и корзинами в руках. Рыба, попавшая в природные ловушки, плескалась в донных впадинах, испещривших берег после отлива. Самая лёгкая рыбалка в жизни Кагеямы — просто ходить и собирать рыбу у себя под ногами.

Вечерами они жарили её на костре или варили с овощами и рисом. Если дождь ненадолго прекращался, Ханамаки вытаскивал их играть в волейбол на пляже. Играли два на два разными составами все, кроме Куними, тот предпочитал сидеть в тени и копаться в планшете.

— Да он просто вампир, — доверительно сообщил Ханамаки. — Солнце не любит, людей не любит…

— Людей как раз он должен любить, всё-таки пища, — глубокомысленно заметил Мацукава.

— Может, он вампир-вегетарианец? И не пьёт человеческую кровь?

— Я сижу от вас в десяти шагах и всё слышу, — подал голос Куними.

— Вот, — кивнул Ханамаки, — и слух у него отличный.

***

Кагеяма часто чувствовал на себе взгляд Ойкавы. В один из вечеров, когда они сидели у костра, Кагеяма не стал делать вид, что не замечает. Ойкава глаза не отвёл и продолжил смотреть. На потрескивающих поленьях между ними плясало пламя, искры таяли в окружившей их чернильной темноте, лёгкий ветер мягко шевелил волосы. Ойкава вглядывался так, словно хотел увидеть что-то скрытое от него. Не смеялся и не отвечал на шутки остальных. Кагеяма не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Ойкава изогнул губы в улыбке и что-то сказал Мацукаве. Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга целую вечность. В ушах шумело, и сердце пульсировало в кончиках пальцев. Желание, чистое и яркое, разливалось по телу горячей волной, и Кагеяма поспорил бы на что угодно: Ойкава чувствовал то же самое, но не делал никаких попыток сблизиться. Возможно, его недоверие было сильнее его желаний.

Он не мог ни о чём догадаться, повторял про себя Кагеяма. Он не умеет читать мысли, он не знает меня. Даже если он не рыбак из маленькой деревушки, а опасный преступник, у него нет повода для подозрений. Скорее, это у Кагеямы должен быть повод — Ойкава был слишком красив и слишком образован для того рода занятий и того места, где находился.

Кагеяма понимал, что строить догадки, основываясь на чужой привлекательности, по меньшей мере глупо, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что он прав, так же прав, как и насчёт остальных. Ханамаки и Мацукава будут стоять друг за друга горой, Киндаичи поделится последним куском хлеба, а Куними... Куними просто вампир, которого любят кошки.

Все они могли долго беззлобно подтрунивать друг над другом, у них были свои, понятные только им шутки, и порой Кагеяма чувствовал себя среди них настолько чуждо и неуместно, что терялся, не зная, как действовать дальше. Они были знакомы несколько лет и доверяли друг другу. Он же словно подглядывал через замочную скважину, оставаясь при этом по другую сторону двери.

Его приняли, дали кров над головой, делились едой. Все с нетерпением ждали, когда кончатся дожди, и, перебивая друг друга, делали ставки, сколько тонн рыбы вытянут из моря. Кагеяма дал себе слово, что к началу сезона они начнут ему доверять. А для этого прежде всего требовалось завоевать расположение Ойкавы. Нужен был шанс проявить себя. 

Праздник Итоман Харэ, знаменующий конец сезона дождей, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше. 

— Гонки на лодках-драконах! — объявил Ханамаки с сияющим взглядом. — В этом году мы обязательно победим.

Они собрались в домике у Ойкавы. Дождь лил стеной, тяжёлые серые тучи заслонили собой всё небо. Кагеяма сидел на подоконнике и ловил раскрытой ладонью быстрые капли.

— Удачи, — проронил Куними.

— Нет, ты тоже участвуешь. Скажи ему, Ойкава.

— Мы ведь не можем заставить нашего милого Куними-чана сесть в лодку и грести.

— Почему же не можем, — задумчиво протянул Мацукава. — Очень даже можем, в прошлом году ведь заставили.

— Я больше не куплюсь на ваш дешёвый шантаж, — отрезал Куними.

— Я могу, я умею грести, — вмешался Кагеяма. Вот он, тот шанс, которого он так ждал. Старик Укай учил их с Гошики не только ловить тунца. — Если Куними не хочет, я могу заменить. 

— Куними хочет, — Куними вскочил на ноги и слегка покраснел. — Я буду участвовать в гонках.

— Вот и славно! — подытожил Ойкава, а затем сузил глаза и продолжил. — А что, если нам устроить соревнования между собой? 

— Трое на трое? — подхватил Мацукава, заметно оживившись.

— Да, — кивнул Ойкава. — К примеру, вы двое, — он указал на Мацукаву с Ханамаки, — со мной. А Воронёнок с Куними и Киндаичи. Проигравшие исполняют желания победителей.

— Мы не проиграем, — заявил Кагеяма. — Потому что я здесь.

— Какая восхитительная дерзость, — сказал Ойкава и этим напомнил Кагеяме сержанта Тендо. 

— Это нечестно, — проговорил Куними. — Мы вообще не знаем, держал ли он хоть раз весло в руках. И хватит ли ему сил.

Подбородком он указал на Кагеяму и нахмурился. Киндаичи успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Сил у него точно хватит, я сам видел. Уложил троих за две минуты.

Куними дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку Киндаичи, и пробурчал что-то невнятное.

— Значит, решено. На празднике мы разделимся и посмотрим, кто кого.

Дождь слегка утих, и они разошлись. Кагеяма жил вместе с Киндаичи, потому к своему домику они направлялись вдвоём. 

— Ты не обижайся на Куними, — произнёс вдруг Киндаичи. — У него характер такой, — он ненадолго замялся, — непростой. Он хороший парень на самом деле, просто нужно узнать его получше.

— Я не обижаюсь, — ответил Кагеяма. Он не стал говорить, что не собирается узнавать Куними с его лучших сторон. Наоборот, враждебный настрой Куними подталкивал к постоянному поиску моментов и возможностей заслужить доверие. Не Куними, нет, не этой мелкой рыбёшки. Кагеяме нужна была рыба крупнее. Кагеяме нужен был Ойкава.

***

Праздник Итоман Харэ стучал в барабаны, зазывал в палатки с вкусной едой, пестрел бумажными гирляндами и фонарями. На ветру развевались цветные ветроуказатели с нарисованными на них яркими рыбами. Играла музыка, раздавались подбадривающие крики тех, кто с берега наблюдал за соревнованиями по поимке уток голыми руками. Кагеяма слышал, но никогда прежде не видел, как это происходит: домашних уток выпускали в море, чтобы рыбаки могли испытать себя в силе и ловкости. Следовало доплыть до птиц и поймать их без каких-либо подручных средств. Никакие силы не смогли бы удержать Мацукаву и Ханамаки: они скинули рубашки, подвернули штаны и ринулись вперёд. Брызги, хохот и возгласы разлетелись над водой — утки оказались проворными и кусачими.

— Нравится? — Ойкава неожиданно возник за спиной и встал так близко, что Кагеяма чувствовал, как его дыхание шевелит волосы на затылке. 

— Праздник? Да, — ответил Кагеяма. Он привычно растерялся, а от присутствия Ойкавы у него сладко засосало под ложечкой. Страх быть раскрытым смешивался с желанием самому раскрыть истинную сущность Ойкавы. Одновременно охотник и жертва, они оба. Если только он не ошибся.

Толпа напирала со всех сторон, и Ойкава вплотную прижался грудью к спине Кагеямы. Руки легко скользнули по бёдрам, прошлись по бокам, задержались на груди. Кагеяма тяжело сглотнул. Что он задумал?

— Знаешь, какое желание я загадаю, когда ты проиграешь, Воронёнок? — губы Ойкавы коснулись уха Кагеямы.

— Я не проиграю, — выдохнул Кагеяма. Лицо горело огнём, словно он окунул его в костёр.

— Тогда встретимся на финише, я буду тебя там ждать, — усмехнулся Ойкава и растворился в толпе. Кагеяма дышал так, словно трижды проплыл вокруг катера старика Укая среди безжалостных медуз. 

— Вы уже настолько близки? — раздался рядом голос Гошики. Кагеяма вздрогнул и скосил глаза налево. Гошики бесстрастно наблюдал за соревнованиями на воде, однако долго держать лицо не смог и ухмыльнулся. Ухмылка была препротивнейшая. — Настолько вошёл в доверие?

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Кагеяма. Только подколок Гошики ему и не хватало. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Страхую, — ответил Гошики. — На случай любых неожиданностей. А неожиданности бывают разные, правда?

— Мне не нужна твоя страховка, справлюсь сам. И обо всём важном я сообщаю Ушиджиме-сану.

— О том, что главный подозреваемый проявляет к тебе интерес, тоже?

— Ничего он не…

— А тебе это нравится.

— Гошики, — прорычал Кагеяма. — Если бы я мог, я бы тебе сейчас врезал.

— Знаю. И, конечно, ты не хочешь дружеского совета?

— Ты мне не друг, мы просто вместе работаем.

— И всё же, — Гошики придвинулся ближе и понизил голос. — Будь осторожен с этим Ойкавой. Мы покопали немного, а если точнее, то много, и кое-что выяснили. В прошлом году с ними рыбачил ещё один парень, Кётани Кентаро. Когда пришёл тайфун, он пропал, и больше никто о нём не слышал. Никаких сведений: он не делал покупки, он не обращался к врачам и не снимал жильё. Смерть тоже не регистрировалась. Он исчез. Мы считаем, что они избавились от него. Сержант хотел снять тебя с операции.

Гошики замолчал. Кагеяма тоже какое-то время молчал, обдумывая услышанное, а затем спросил:

— Хотел? Но не снял?

— Ушиджима-сан верит в тебя, — нехотя протянул Гошики. — Но времени даёт до первого тайфуна.

— Но это всего лишь…

— Да, — кивнул Гошики. — Максимум два месяца.

***

Лодки, украшенные головами драконов, впечатляли. Тонкие, изящные, они казались невесомыми и хрупкими. Невысокие борта в ярких надписях и такие же пёстрые вёсла. Рядом гудели барабаны, задавая ритм.

— Макки, Маццун! — позвал Ойкава от соседней лодки. Ханамаки и Мацукава направились к ним, держа в руках пойманных уток и явно гордясь собой.

— На ужин у нас будет угадайте что? — спросил Ханамаки, подойдя ближе.

— Неужели утка? — спросил Куними и закатил глаза.

— Всю интригу разрушил, ну! — посетовал Ханамаки. Мацукава осуждающе покачал головой.

— Все готовы? — спросил Ойкава. — Тогда по местам.

Двенадцатиместные лодки-драконы мягко покачивались на волнах. Кагеяма сидел у самого носа, ожидая команды старта. Ойкава помахал ему с соседней лодки, ребячески высунув язык, а затем сложил из пальцев «виктори». Кагеяма помотал головой, и Ойкава рассмеялся. 

— Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, Воронёнок, но она всегда со мной!

— Посмотрим, — ответил Кагеяма и крепко стиснул весло.

После сигнала лодки помчались быстрее ветра, оставляя за собой лишь водяные брызги. Ритм барабанов отдавался во всём теле, и Кагеяма подчинился ему без остатка. Гребок-взмах-гребок, ещё, быстрее. Лодка легко взрезала лазурную воду и не плыла — летела. Они с Ойкавой почти сразу вырвались вперёд и то шли нос к носу, то немного отставали друг от друга. Кагеяма время от времени посматривал на сосредоточенно нахмурившегося Ойкаву, отдающего короткие, отрывистые команды. Адреналин и азарт кипели в крови, заставляя налегать на вёсла. Финиш трепетал на ветру яркими флажками, и Кагеяма, весь мокрый — то ли от пота, застилавшего глаза, то ли от солёных брызг — до сорванного дыхания вкладывал все силы в каждый гребок. Он ни за что не проиграет, не сейчас, не Ойкаве. 

После финиша он выпрыгнул из лодки и упал на берег, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Мышцы мелко дрожали, волны накрывали ноги до середины бедёр, давая живительную прохладу, а небо было синим-синим, без единого облака. Кагеяме казалось, что он способен вдохнуть весь прибрежный воздух: так сильно сбилось дыхание и горели лёгкие. На лицо упала тень. Рядом стоял Ойкава, уперев руки в бока.

— Непривычно, да? — с притворным сочувствием спросил он. — Когда сразу берёшь высокий темп, до конца можно и не продержаться.

— Я не проиграл, — тяжело произнёс Кагеяма.

— Но и не выиграл. Мы пришли одновременно. Отстой, правда?

— Правда, — ответил Кагеяма и закрыл глаза. — Отстой.

— Если ты собираешься пролежать здесь до самого вечера, то пропустишь вечеринку.

— Не люблю вечеринки.

— Почему-то я так и знал. Поднимайся, ты идёшь с нами. И никаких возражений я слышать не хочу, нет-нет! Сезон начался, взлетай, Воронёнок!

***

То, что Ойкава назвал вечеринкой, на самом деле оказалось привычными посиделками у костра. Только с ясным звёздным небом, сухим тёплым песком, горой тямпуру и авамори.

— Я не пью, — начал было Кагеяма, но его прервал Мацукава.

— Авамори — напиток не для слабых, но именно с ним мы каждый год начинаем сезон, — голос Мацукавы звучал так, словно он рассказывал древнее предание. — Если хочешь, можем назвать это традицией или даже хорошей приметой.

— Приметой лучше, — поддакнул Ханамаки. 

— Нельзя нарушать традиций, а тем более — примет, — продолжил Мацукава, прикрыв глаза. — Иначе не видать нам удачного сезона.

— Звучит серьёзно, — развёл руками Ойкава. — Ты с нами?

Кагеяма понимал, что это очередная проверка и что он не может отказаться, но и согласиться тоже не мог. Авамори — это не безобидное пиво и даже не саке, сложно контролировать себя, когда алкоголь сметает границы дозволенного и начисто отрубает память. Он может сказать или сделать что-то, что поставит крест на всей операции. Перспектива очнуться среди акул или не очнуться вообще откровенно пугала.

Ойкава испытующе смотрел на него, слегка прищурив глаза, и Кагеяма почти слышал у себя в голове его голос: «Что, Воронёнок, сдаёшься?». 

— Я с вами, — ответил Кагеяма, все дружно загудели, а Киндаичи так хлопнул по спине, что перехватило дыхание. Вот уж у кого сил было, как у медведя.

Вдоль берега горели костры: рыбаки просили богов о богатом улове и благополучном возвращении домой. Традиция существовала сотни лет, и этот день не стал исключением. Кагеяма опрокинул в себя первую пиалу с авамори и закашлялся.

— Да ты и правда не умеешь пить, — фыркнул Куними.

Кагеяма решительно протянул опустевшую пиалу Ойкаве. Тот подхватил бутыль и щедро плеснул ещё. Несколько капель попало Кагеяме на руку, и он слизнул их, заметив при этом, как потемнел у Ойкавы взгляд. 

Кагеяма выпил вторую, а потом и третью пиалу авамори. Сначала напиток обжигал внутренности, словно он проглотил огненный шар, а затем Кагеяму вдруг окутало сонной лёгкостью. Голоса доносились издалека, а перед собой он видел только Ойкаву, его улыбку, непослушные вихры, которые хотелось пригладить. Он куда-то шёл, утопая в песке, кажется, что-то говорил и держал Ойкаву за руку. Или это Ойкава его держал, неважно.

А дальше всё слилось в яркую ночь с хороводом звёзд, тихим смехом, ласковым бризом и волнами, щекотно лижущими щиколотки.

***

Кагеяма проснулся и резко зажмурился: яркий солнечный свет, щедро льющийся в окно, ослепил и тут же отозвался головной болью. Кагеяма провёл сухим языком по шершавым губам. Он словно вернулся в тот день, когда очнулся в рыбацкой деревушке после драки с якудза. Интересно, сидит ли рядом Куними? Кагеяма осторожно приоткрыл один глаз: такое же безоблачное небо в проёме распахнутых дверей, такой же тёплый влажный ветер. Откуда-то издалека доносились голоса, вплетённые в шум моря. Никого рядом.

Кагеяма заметил стакан воды, кем-то заботливо оставленный у футона. Жадно выхлебав всё до последней капли, он поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрёл к выходу. Каждый шаг отдавался в голове тупой болью, авамори — напиток не для слабых. Кагеяма усмехнулся и потёр лицо руками. Он не помнил остаток вечера, но его оставили в живых, не выбросили к акулам и даже напоили водой. Переступив порог, он замер на месте.

На волнах, у самого берега, покачивался белоснежный катер с яркой бирюзовой полосой по борту. 

— Призрак, — пробормотал Кагеяма. — Это же Призрак.

Сердце забилось часто-часто. Напряжение, копившееся с момента, когда он шагнул в камеру к Киндаичи, вдруг разом отпустило, и стало до ужаса легко. Кагеяма стиснул кулаки: они позволили ему увидеть. Они приняли его.

На плечо легла ладонь.

— Знакомься, эта красавица — «Сейджо», — Ойкава кивнул на катер и зашагал к воде.

— «Сейджо»? — переспросил Кагеяма. — Ойкава-сан, подождите!

Он на ходу скинул футболку и остался, как и Ойкава, в лёгких бриджах. Тот закатал свои до колен и шёл, даже не оглядываясь, в полной уверенности, что Кагеяма следует за ним. А Кагеяма беззастенчиво пялился на широкие плечи и спину, покрытые золотым загаром.

Очень хотелось бы отмотать время назад и поймать тот час и минуту, когда он стал замечать, что близость Ойкавы одновременно волнует и тревожит. 

— Только не говори, что не слышал про «Сейджо», — Ойкава развернулся у самой воды и пошёл спиной вперёд, внимательно глядя на Кагеяму. — Потому что я тебе не поверю, Воронёнок.

— Почему вы решили мне довериться? — ответил Кагеяма вопросом на вопрос. — Зачем показали «Сейджо»?

— Авамори, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — Авамори развязывает язык самым стойким.

— И я, — Кагеяма сглотнул, — что-то сказал?

— О да, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Сказал.

Он легко забрался на борт катера и махнул Кагеяме — залезай. Тревога не рассеялась, наоборот, от страха разоблачения похолодело под рёбрами. Кагеяма ступил на палубу и огляделся: всюду царили чистота и порядок, вдоль правого борта были закреплены удочки, канаты свёрнуты аккуратными кольцами, стена рубки увешана сетями и дождевиками. 

— А остальные? — спросил Кагеяма, когда понял, что, кроме них, на катере никого нет.

— Скоро подойдут, — Ойкава облокотился о поручень. — Сезон открыт.

— Знаю, я… 

— Сейчас я скажу тебе кое-что, — продолжил Ойкава, — но по сути это уже ничего не изменит. Ты увидел «Сейджо», ты стоишь на её палубе и, думаю, понимаешь, кто мы. Мы ловим тунца и сдаём его тем, кто готов платить и не спрашивать о лицензиях и разрешениях. И у тебя нет выбора, Воронёнок, присоединяться к нам или нет, всё решилось вчера.

Ойкава говорил совсем иначе, не так, как раньше. Кагеяма смотрел на него и не узнавал: исчез весёлый, благодушный Ойкава, угощавший всех раменом, хохочущий, когда удавалось пробить защиту, играя в пляжный волейбол, строящий рожицы, сидя на лодке-драконе. Взгляд стал чужим, пронизывающим насквозь, словно Ойкава узнал все до последней мысли в голове Кагеямы. От этого взгляда пробрало морозом по коже, несмотря на безжалостно палящее солнце. 

— Решилось? — повторил Кагеяма.

— Ты теперь с нами, — Ойкава по-птичьи склонил голову набок, не отводя глаз от Кагеямы. — Как говорится, и в горе, и в радости.

— Кажется, это говорится в другом случае, — пробормотал Кагеяма, но Ойкава услышал.

— Тебе кажется, — он тряхнул чёлкой, которую разметал ветер, и вновь стал самим собой. — Шевелись, у нас много дел, Воронёнок!

***

Когда они первый раз вышли на «Сейджо» в море, Кагеяме не позволили занять место со всеми у борта, он остался позади, собирать выловленного тунца и сбрасывать его через люк в трюм.

— У тебя мало опыта, — извиняющимся тоном произнёс Киндаичи. Кагеяма знал, что не он принимал это решение, но иррационально злился на всех, кто находился рядом. — Ты же не ловил тунца бок о бок с другими рыбаками, можешь задеть или зацепить кого-нибудь. Понаблюдай пару дней, последи как работают парни, так будет лучше.

Умом Кагеяма понимал, что Киндаичи прав, но ему не терпелось применить свои навыки на деле. Ему хотелось утереть всем нос, особенно Куними, который, к его удивлению, довольно ловко управлялся с удочкой. Одет при этом Куними был как для подводного плавания — в гидрокостюм и перчатки. Он раздражённо передёргивал плечами, когда оглядывался на Кагеяму, и это тоже бесило. Несколько раз Кагеяма получал тунцом по голове или спине, но уверенности в том, что Куними делает это специально, не было.

Остальные работали спокойно и быстро, как единый слаженный механизм, как хорошо подогнанные друг к другу шестерёнки. Никто не выбивался из общего ритма; пойманный тунец, сверкая на солнце блестящими боками, опускался по дуге на палубу, где Кагеяма принимал улов и отправлял его в трюм.

Он пристально следил за Ойкавой, почти не спуская глаз, и в какой-то момент застыл на месте, глядя на выверенные, сильные, отточенные движения, в которых не было ничего лишнего, но была гармония. Наблюдать за этим хотелось так же, как и за волнами, разбивающимися о камни, — бесконечно.

Страстное, жгучее желание научиться, суметь повторить, сделать лучше охватило Кагеяму с головы до пят. Он чувствовал дрожь нетерпения во всём теле и сердился, что приходится ждать. Но Киндаичи был прав — ему нужны были эти несколько дней, чтобы присмотреться, понять и запомнить.

Во время недолгого перерыва, когда все с жадностью пили воду и поглощали нехитрый обед, Кагеяма сидел за рубкой и обдумывал то, что сказал ему Гошики. Времени у него было не так много, первый тайфун мог прийти уже в августе, а Кагеяме понадобилось больше двух месяцев, чтобы ему позволили увидеть «Сейджо». Если он не узнает, кому браконьеры сбывают незаконный улов, то можно считать, что всё напрасно. Нужно взять их с поличным, а для этого следует узнать где и кому они передают улов.

— Я ему не доверяю, — совсем рядом раздался голос Куними.

— Ты никому не доверяешь, — ответил Киндаичи. — Твоё обычное состояние.

Они стояли с другой стороны рубки и не видели сидящего за ней Кагеяму. 

— Зря Ойкава-сан взял его с нами, — упрямился Куними. — В один прекрасный день он исчезнет, а вместо него появится береговая охрана. Он не похож на того, за кого себя выдаёт. 

— Ни за кого он себя не выдаёт, Куними, ты бы видел, как он смотрел на того офицера, который привёл его в камеру. Да он был готов голыми руками свернуть ему шею.

— Я слышал эту историю уже с десяток раз, — Кагеяма был уверен, что в этот момент Куними поморщился. — Как и Ойкава-сан. Он зовёт его Воронёнок, — Куними фыркнул. Киндаичи громко вздохнул. 

— Ойкава-сан не всем даёт прозвища.

— Да-да, знак особого расположения, я помню. Только вот тебе что-то прозвища не досталось.

— Иногда ты бываешь слишком… слишком.

— Киндаичи! Эй! Куда ты?

Голоса отдалились, и Кагеяма поднялся на ноги.

— Может быть, он прав? — Ойкава вновь оказался рядом совсем бесшумно. — И я зря тебе доверяю? 

— Не зря, — Кагеяма выдержал пристальный взгляд. — Я никуда не уйду.

— Звучит как угроза, — улыбнулся Ойкава и потрепал Кагеяму по волосам. Рука скользнула ниже, огладила щеку, шею, а затем цепкие пальцы стиснули плечо. — Мы никуда тебя не отпустим. Я никуда не отпущу.

Ойкава вернулся к остальным, и вскоре все вновь взялись за дело.

Щека у Кагеямы горела до самого вечера.

***

Дни летели за днями, по мнению Кагеямы — слишком быстро. Они были похожи друг на друга и неотличимы, как близнецы-братья, складываясь в недели: ранний подъём, затем быстрый завтрак, выход в море на «Сейджо». Ойкава всегда знал маршруты патрулирования береговой охраны, поэтому Кагеяма не сомневался, что утечка информации всё же есть. Они ловили тунца до полного трюма, а затем поздним вечером или ранним утром Ойкава с Мацукавой и Ханамаки отправлялись к оптовикам. Ни места встречи, ни имён они не называли, уходили на «Сейджо» с рыбой, а возвращались налегке и с улыбками на лицах. Остров, на котором скрывали катер, был необитаем и густо покрыт зеленью. Три небольших приземистых домика скрывала листва деревьев, а катер заводили в искусно замаскированную бухту. Там Кагеяма обычно ждал возвращения Ойкавы.

— Не берут с собой, Хатико? — мягкий тон Куними не мог скрыть фальшивого сочувствия. — Ничего, может, в следующий раз. А может, и нет.

— Тебя тоже не берут, — Кагеяма мельком взглянул на Куними. — И ты не знаешь, с кем и где они встречаются. За все эти годы, что ты с ними, ты хоть раз бывал при продаже улова?

— Достаточно трех человек, — отрезал Куними. — Условие оптовиков — не больше трёх.

— Это как раз понятно, непонятно другое — почему ты никогда не участвовал?

— Ойкава-сан и семпаи берут этот риск на себя, — зло выплюнул Куними. — А ты, видимо, многого нахватался у своих дружков-полицейских? Настоящий допрос устроил.

Кагеяма не думал, действовал на одних рефлексах: подхватился на ноги и ударил коротко, без замаха. Кулак прошил воздух — Киндаичи обхватил поперёк груди и оттащил Кагеяму подальше.

— Пусти! — Кагеяма вырывался изо всех сил, но Киндаичи держал крепко, словно в тиски взял.

— Что у вас тут происходит?

За потасовкой они не заметили, как катер вошёл в бухту. Ойкава быстро спустился на берег и направился к ним. Куними сунул руки в карманы и ссутулился. Киндаичи разжал руки, и Кагеяма смог нормально вздохнуть.

— Ничего, Ойкава-сан... — начал Кагеяма, но Ойкава махнул рукой, заставив замолчать.

— Куними-чан, — ласковый голос Ойкавы не обещал ничего хорошего. — Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

— Хочу, — зло ответил Куними. — Я ему не доверяю.

Он указал на Кагеяму. Ойкава сощурился и отзеркалил позу Куними, засунув руки в карманы штанов.

— А мне ты доверяешь? — тихо спросил он. — Вспомни о Кётани и скажи — доверяешь?

— Да, — спустя минуту молчания ответил Куними. — Вам — да.

— Завтра сдавать улов будешь вместе со мной и Воронёнком.

Куними вскинулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот кивнул.

— Думаю, пора вас вводить в курс дела.

Он пошёл к домикам, что-то напевая под нос, а Кагеяма старался, как мог, скрыть ликование. Завтра он узнает, где происходит передача незаконного улова оптовикам, и кто эти люди. Всё кончится, и он сможет вернуться к службе в управлении. Всё кончится, повторил он про себя и оглянулся. «Сейджо» покачивалась на волнах, тихо скрипели швартовые канаты, на берег набегала волна за волной, облизывая жёлтый песок, яркое красное солнце растворялось в фиолетовой дымке горизонта. Ничего этого больше не будет. 

Кагеяма вдруг почувствовал, что лишается чего-то очень важного. Не будет вечеров у костра с потрескивающими поленьями и глубоким звёздным небом, не будет забавных рассказов Мацукавы, заливистого смеха Ханамаки, медвежьих объятий Киндаичи, подколок Куними. Не будет Ойкавы. От этого становилось тоскливо и странно.

Кагеяма совершенно точно знал, что будет. Будут арест и суд, и виновные понесут заслуженное наказание. Это именно то, ради чего он пошёл в полицию, именно то, ради чего он несколько последних месяцев выдавал себя за другого человека, находясь в постоянном напряжении под угрозой разоблачения.

Он не обманывал себя: они были преступниками, но в то же время он против воли проникся к ним симпатией. Иногда — играя в волейбол на пляже, обедая за широким низким столом, вытягивая из моря тунца, — Кагеяма чувствовал, что находится на своём месте. Чувство, поразительно схожее с тем, что он испытывал в полицейском управлении Нахи. 

Ночью он спал беспокойно. Вновь снился почти забытый сон, в котором он шёл по колено в воде и слышал чей-то смех. Только теперь размытый силуэт не исчезал, а становился плотнее, обретал очертания, и Кагеяма знал, кого увидит. Он всё так же пытался догнать, и у него почти получилось: пальцы едва-едва не коснулись спины, но лишь царапнули воздух. Вода опять превратилась в лёд и сковала движения. Ойкава обернулся, показал язык, а затем отчётливо произнёс:

— Сколько можно спать, Воронёнок? 

Кагеяма вздрогнул и проснулся. У футона стоял Ойкава с одеждой в руках. За окном едва-едва забрезжил рассвет.

— Ойкава-сан? — голос хрипел спросонья.

— Пять минут на сборы и уходим. Нас никто не будет ждать.

***

Они лавировали между россыпью островков, мастерски избегая мелей и коралловых рифов. Рядом вздымались волны, взлетали облака водяной пыли, вспыхивая на солнце. Кагеяма напряжённо осматривался вокруг, сюда они с Энношитой и Танакой не заплывали, слишком велик был риск повредить катер. Чтобы так спокойно управлять судном, нужно точно знать, что делаешь. Наконец, впереди показался остров значительно крупнее, чем остальные вокруг. Он чем-то напомнил Кагеяме место, где они сами скрывались. Рядом дрейфовало неприметное рыбацкое судно, таких десятки выходят на промысел каждый день.

Всё прошло спокойно и тихо — они с Куними помогли выгрузить улов, Ойкава тем временем разговаривал с оптовиками. Их было четверо: трое принимали рыбу, а один, невысокий и пожилой, видимо, главный у них, добродушно смотрел, как работают остальные. Когда в трюме не осталось ни одного тунца, Кагеяма вытер пот со лба рубашкой и подошёл к борту:

— Мы закончили, — сообщил он Ойкаве.

— А этот у тебя новенький? — спросил пожилой оптовик у Ойкавы. Тот кивнул.

— Пришёл к нам с сезоном дождей.

Оптовик сложил руки на животе.

— Как быстро летит время. Кажется, сезон дождей был только вчера, а сегодня уже жди тайфун.

— Тайфун? — спросил Кагеяма. — Сегодня?

— Да, — улыбнулся оптовик. — Проживёшь столько лет, сколько прожил я, тоже начнёшь понимать, когда тайфун идёт. Растения, насекомые, форма облаков — всё тебе подскажет.

— Рано в этом году, — нахмурился Ойкава. — В прошлом первый тайфун пришёл в сентябре.

— Год на год не приходится, — философски заметил оптовик. — Нам пора, Ойкава-кун, рыбу ещё обработать надо.

— Всего доброго, Некомата-сенсей.

Вот и всё. Кагеяма узнал всё, что было нужно, и теперь лихорадочно обдумывал, что делать дальше. Старший инспектор Ушиджима оставил чёткие указания — вернуться в управление до первого тайфуна. Но как выбраться с острова и попасть в город, не вызывая лишних подозрений и не привлекая к себе внимания? Они возвращались обратно на остров, и у Кагеямы не было выхода. Он решился.

— Ойкава-сан, могу я попросить высадить меня в деревне?

— Что-то случилось? — Ойкава обернулся, продолжая держать штурвал. 

— Мне нужно попасть в город, — честно ответил Кагеяма. — Если начнётся тайфун, то он продлится два-три дня, и… 

— И ты хочешь провести эти два-три дня не с нами? — весело подхватил Ойкава. — В более приятной компании?

— Ну… — замялся Кагеяма. — Да.

Улыбка слетела с губ Ойкавы, и вместо неё на лице появилось какое-то беспомощное выражение, словно он ожидал услышать другой ответ.

— Ойкава-сан! — тревожно вскрикнул Куними с носа катера, но было поздно. Раздался громкий треск, и их сильно тряхнуло.

Ойкава громко выругался, пытаясь выкрутить штурвал и выровнять накренившуюся «Сейджо».

— Ветер слишком порывистый! Помогай!

Кагеяма подбежал к штурвалу и крепко ухватился рядом с руками Ойкавы. Ветер усиливался с каждой минутой, ясное утреннее небо посерело, и море зашумело, заволновалось.

— Высажу тебя вон там, — указал Ойкава на большой остров впереди. — Там ходит паром, доберёшься до города без проблем.

— А как же вы?

— Волнуешься? — усмехнулся Ойкава. — Думаешь, я первый раз на рифы натыкаюсь?

— Тайфун, — проронил Кагеяма. — До нашего острова ещё далеко, а если повреждения серьёзнее, чем вы думаете?

— Мне поможет Куними. Всё, иди, ближе к острову я подойти не смогу.

Лёгкая одноместная шлюпка подскакивала на волнах, вода захлёстывала борта, и Кагеяма весь вымок, пока догрёб до берега. «Сейджо» быстро удалялась, и Кагеяма, проводив её взглядом, бегом припустил к парому.

***

В ближайшем полицейском участке Кагеяма связался с Ушиджимой по телефону и быстро передал сведения.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, офицер, — голос Ушиджимы действовал успокаивающе, и Кагеяма наконец выдохнул и немного расслабился. — Теперь тебе лучше отправиться домой и переждать тайфун в безопасности. А после мы…

— Извините, Ушиджима-сан, — Кагеяма крепко стиснул трубку в руке. — Я должен вернуться.

— Нет, не должен. Ты сделал свою часть работы, и мы благодарны тебе за это, но сейчас…

— Я должен арестовать их сам, — он вновь прервал Ушиджиму. — Так будет правильно.

— Их пятеро, тебе одному не справиться, после тайфуна мы их арестуем.

— Нам нужна крупная рыба, Ушиджима-сан, сейчас нам нужен только Ойкава. Без него остальных будет легко взять.

— Офицер Кагеяма, это прямое нарушение приказа.

— Я должен, Ушиджима-сан. Вы бы сделали так же.

Он повесил трубку до того, как Ушиджима успел что-то сказать.

***

Моторная лодка, которую Кагеяме с трудом удалось достать — хозяин категорически отказывался помогать следствию в надвигающийся тайфун, — бодро неслась по волнам. Кагеяма издалека заметил «Сейджо», она опасно накренилась и, по всей видимости, плотно села на мель у самого входа в секретную бухту. Он подплыл ближе и встал в лодке, пытаясь рассмотреть, остался ли кто-нибудь на катере.

Ветер рвал на Кагеяме одежду, бросал пригоршнями воду в лицо, старался сбить с ног: стиxия бушевала, выказывая недовольство теми, кто задержался на её территории. Тайфун приближался, и горизонта уже не было видно, море слилось с небом в серую, тяжёлую, испещрённую молниями грозовую тучу. Кагеяма с трудом взобрался на палубу и огляделся — на борту не было никого, кроме Ойкавы, склонившегося над приборной панелью.

— Где все? — прокричал Кагеяма. — Почему вы один?

Ойкава обернулся и смахнул налипшие на лоб волосы. Он не выглядел удивлённым, скорее, спокойным и сосредоточенным. 

— Ушли, я отпустил их! — донеслось в ответ.

— Как отпустили? 

«Сейджо» качнулась и затрещала под натиском очередной волны. Ойкава схватился за поручень и вышел из рубки, Кагеяма с трудом устоял на ногах. 

— Вот так, отпустил!

— Вам тоже нужно уходить отсюда, вы не спасёте «Сейджо», она тонет!

— Разве капитан не остаётся со своим кораблём до конца, Воронёнок?

— Вы погибнете! Не спасёте ни себя, ни её!

_Однажды границы сотрутся, и ты обязательно начнёшь им сочувствовать. Ты начнёшь их понимать и жалеть, проникнешься симпатией и назовёшь друзьями. Они станут тебе близки и дороги. В такой момент подумай, что для тебя важнее — новообретённая дружба или долг. Если ответ на этот вопрос не заставит задуматься, значит, он единственно верен._ Голос Ушиджимы в голове прозвучал так ясно и чётко, что спину продрало холодом. 

— Вы пойдёте со мной, хотите вы этого или нет!

Кагеяма старался перекричать усиливающиеся волны и ветер и по взгляду Ойкавы понял, что тот его слышит. Ойкава улыбнулся и тряхнул мокрой головой.

— А иначе что, Воронёнок?

Он знает, вдруг понял Кагеяма. Ойкава догадался, с его-то интуицией и умением видеть людей насквозь. Как же раньше-то не дошло, как глупо вышло. Поэтому Ойкава и отпустил его в город, чтобы выиграть время и предупредить остальных. Отпустить их.

— Ойкава Тоору, вы арестованы! — единственно верный ответ на вопрос. — Вы арестованы и будете сопровождены для дачи показаний… 

Ойкава рассмеялся, громко, заливисто, отпустил поручень и широко раскинул руки в стороны. Кагеяма не успел ни дёрнуться навстречу, ни испугаться.

— А ты поймай меня, Воронёнок! — Ойкава качнулся и прыгнул за борт. Кагеяма не думал ни секунды, нырнул следом, утонет же, течение сильное, не выбраться одному.

Его оглушило и ослепило на несколько бесконечно долгих секунд. Кагеяма вынырнул, вдохнул и вновь погрузился под воду. Справа мелькнуло что-то белое — рубашка Ойкавы, — Кагеяма ринулся туда и поплыл, с силой загребая руками и ногами. Его бросало и тащило в разные стороны, сложно было понять, где верх, где низ, лёгкие жгло огнём, перед глазами прыгали тёмные точки. Рубашка Ойкавы будто светилась в серой толще воды, и Кагеяма тянулся и тянулся к ней, пока не схватил за рукав, до боли стиснув пальцы.

Все силы остались в море, на берег их выкинуло мощной волной и тут же накрыло следующей. Кагеяма отползал, упираясь ногами в мокрый песок, и тащил за собой Ойкаву. Казалось, он весил тонну, но Кагеяма не собирался сдаваться. С трудом встал на колени и попытался перевернуть Ойкаву на спину, но тот закашлялся, выплёвывая песок и воду. Он обвёл Кагеяму мутным взглядом, так, будто не узнавал, а потом слабо улыбнулся.

— Воронёнок… — голос глухо скрипел, словно горло продрало морской солью. — А ты упрямый.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробурчал Кагеяма и защёлкнул наручники на запястьях Ойкавы.

— Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты их достал, — Ойкава по-прежнему лежал на песке и не делал никаких попыток пошевелиться. — Хотя погоди, я уже спросил. Что думаешь делать дальше?

— Если бы у меня был коврик, я бы завернул вас в него и доставил в управление.

— Ты это серьёзно сейчас? Нет, серьёзно? 

Кагеяма не стал отвечать. Если он помедлит ещё хоть немного, то у них не останется ни единого шанса добраться до надёжного укрытия. Домики, в которых они жили летом, точно не выдержат силы тайфуна. 

Взгляд упал на моторную лодку, вынесенную волнами на берег неподалёку.

— Поднимайтесь, у нас нет времени, — Кагеяма вскочил на ноги и направился к лодке.

— Мог бы и помочь! — простонал Ойкава. — Забыл, что я в наручниках? И что я только что чуть не утонул? Ты с ума сошёл, если думаешь, что мы доберёмся в этом корыте до города.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Кагеяма, обещая всем морским богам, что не выловит больше ни одной рыбы из моря, если лодка окажется целой.

Она была целой.

**Глава 3. Конвой**

Хозяин гостиницы — маленькой, приземистой и на вид прочной, как крепость, — внимательно выслушал Кагеяму, едва заметно покачивая седой головой, а затем выдал ключ. Кагеяма низко поклонился в знак благодарности и подтолкнул Ойкаву в спину, направляя к двери в номер. Номер оказался небольшим, уютным, с одним окном, кроватью, холодильником и душевой кабиной.

Кагеяма запер дверь изнутри и выглянул в окно: волноломы гасили энергию волн, но ветер гнул деревья к земле, без труда двигал брошенный кем-то автомобиль и со скрежетом тащил по асфальту огромный рекламный щит. Они с Ойкавой едва успели добежать до первой гостиницы рядом с пристанью, борясь с порывами ветра и уворачиваясь от выломанных кустов, веток и разного мусора. Всё вокруг было закрыто, и никто не встретился им по пути. Хозяин гостиницы увидел их в окно и замахал, приоткрыв дверь. О том, что было бы, если бы они не успели укрыться, Кагеяма старался не думать.

— Вы идёте в душ первый, — сказал он Ойкаве. — И дверь не закрывайте.

— Как романтично, — Ойкава фыркнул и вытянул перед собой руки. — Сними, я даже раздеться не смогу в наручниках.

Кагеяма не спешил.

— Никуда я не денусь, там конец света за окном, я не самоубийца, Воронёнок.

— Меня зовут Кагеяма Тобио, — поправил его Кагеяма. — Офицер Кагеяма Тобио.

— Офицер Кагеяма, — медленно повторил Ойкава, словно пробуя каждую букву на вкус. 

Кагеяме вмиг стало жарко. Стараясь не выдать смущения, он шагнул вперёд и расстегнул наручники. Ойкава принялся растирать запястья, а затем стащил с себя одежду. Он разделся полностью и, не стесняясь наготы, направился в душ. Зашумела вода, и Кагеяма подошёл ближе.

— Мне не нравится, как звучит «офицер Кагеяма», — раздался голос Ойкавы. — Слишком официально, тебе не идёт. Я буду звать тебя Тобио. Тобио… чан. Да, так будет лучше.

Кагеяма решил не уточнять, кому так будет лучше. 

В дверь постучали. Это оказалась дочь хозяина, она принесла сухую одежду.

— Отец сказал, должна подойти, — пробормотала она, не поднимая глаз. — Это одежда брата, он теперь в Токио живёт, так что ему она не пригодится. Он тоже высокий, в баскетбол играл.

Кагеяма поблагодарил девушку за заботу и вновь запер дверь.

Вода в душе больше не шумела. 

— Мне почему-то не нравится баскетбол, Тобио-чан, — губы Ойкавы коснулись уха, и по спине Кагеямы прокатилась волна мурашек. — А тебе?

— Оденьтесь, — он пихнул в руки Ойкавы футболку и шорты. — Спать будете на кровати.

— А ты где будешь спать? — уточнил Ойкава, натягивая шорты.

— Я не буду.

— Мы не сможем выйти отсюда ещё два, а то и три дня. Ты видел, что там за окном? — спросил Ойкава. — Можем спать по очереди. Или вместе, но тогда придётся спать в обнимку, потому что эта кровать точно не рассчитана на двух парней.

— Я с вас глаз не спущу, — проговорил Кагеяма. — В академии нас учили, как не спать несколько суток.

— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Ойкава. — Послушай, Тобио, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Он замолчал, а затем с силой потёр лицо руками.

— Это очень важно. Ты должен отпустить меня.

Кагеяма замер с футболкой в руках.

— Что?

— Ты делаешь большую ошибку, — Ойкава говорил быстро, не давая вставить и слова. — Когда тайфун пройдёт, просто отпусти. Ты вернулся на остров, чтобы арестовать меня, но меня там уже не было. Никого не было. Мы разминулись. Ты знаешь место передачи рыбы, ты знаешь, где найти останки «Сейджо» и остров, на котором мы скрывались. Ты видел оптовика, ты сможешь его взять. Ты отлично поработал, тебе наверняка вручат медаль или грамоту, или что там у вас вручают. Но прошу, меня — отпусти. Так надо, Тобио.

— Я… я не могу, — помотал головой Кагеяма. — Я не могу этого сделать.

— Это нужно сделать, — Ойкава подошёл ближе и ухватил Кагеяму за плечи. — Позже ты поймёшь…

— Нет, — Кагеяма вырвался и достал наручники из кармана штанов. — Сядьте на кровать.

— Тобио… 

— Сядьте! — рявкнул Кагеяма. 

Ойкава взъерошил волосы на затылке и присел на край кровати. Кагеяма пристегнул его за руку к изголовью и проверил, достаточно ли оно прочное. А затем опустился в кресло, стоявшее у окна напротив кровати.

— Я буду сидеть здесь, пока не утихнет буря. А потом конвоирую вас в управление и передам старшему инспектору. 

— И вернёшься к своей обычной скучной жизни?

— Моя жизнь меня устраивает. Полностью.

— Ай-яй, Тобио-чан, как нехорошо врать, — усмехнулся Ойкава и растянулся на кровати. Поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и длинные шорты задрались, обнажая загорелые ноги до середины бёдер. Он поймал взгляд Кагеямы и подмигнул. — И потому ты ввязался в эту авантюру? Потому рисковал каждый день? Потому что твоя жизнь тебя устраивает? А может, гораздо интереснее играть в волейбол на пляже? Сидеть у костра, слушать истории, ловить тунца на голый крючок, гонять на лодках-драконах. Готовить отвратительный карри. Не быть одному.

— Я вас не слушаю, — Кагеяма прикрыл глаза. Не только для того, чтобы отстраниться от всего, о чём напомнил ему Ойкава, но и от самого Ойкавы тоже. Кагеяма с тоской подумал, что тот красив даже сейчас, в мешковатой футболке и растянутых шортах, после того, как едва не утонул и вывалялся в песке, а потом до побелевших костяшек впивался в борт моторной лодки, когда та несла их сквозь беспокойные волны. Он не проронил ни слова, отдал себя в руки Кагеямы, доверился ему. Хитрый, изворотливый манипулятор, искусно играющий на чужих чувствах.

Кагеяма распахнул глаза и посмотрел на притихшего Ойкаву. Тот с интересом исследовал своё запястье, скованное наручниками.

— Знаешь ли ты, Тобио-чан, сколько существует способов выбраться из наручников? — спросил он. 

— Даже если вам удастся это сделать, я вырублю вас одним ударом.

— А потом закатаешь в коврик и отнесёшь этому своему старшему инспектору?

— Хорошая мысль, так и сделаю.

— Хорошей мыслью было бы не сопротивляться собственным желаниям, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава облизал губы, и Кагеяма заворожённо проследил за розовым кончиком языка. — Я ведь нравлюсь тебе. Слепой бы заметил.

— Даже если и так, это ничего не меняет. Я вас не отпущу, как бы сильно… вы этого не хотели.

— Неужели тебе не хочется хоть раз нарушить правила? — Ойкава сел на кровати. — Сделать что-то, не думая о последствиях? Хотя бы признаться вслух. Я же нравлюсь тебе. Ну?

— Да, — Кагеяма тяжело сглотнул. — Вы мне нравитесь.

Ойкава удовлетворённо откинулся на изголовье.

— И совсем не больно, правда?

— Кому как, — пробормотал Кагеяма.

Тайфун вовсю хозяйничал за стенами гостиницы. Кагеяма какое-то время прислушивался к шуму за окном, а затем перевёл взгляд на Ойкаву. Тот спал, грудь мерно вздымалась в такт дыханию, пальцы пристёгнутой к изголовью руки изредка подрагивали. Наверняка затекла, подумалось Кагеяме. Ещё он подумал о том, что сказал Ойкава. 

Нет, он вовсе не был готов променять службу в полиции на судьбу браконьера, но в чём-то Ойкава, бесспорно, был прав. Никогда раньше Кагеяма не чувствовал такой свободы, как в последние несколько месяцев. Это была работа под прикрытием, но одновременно и не была ею. Невозможно притворяться двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и даже если поначалу выдаёшь себя за кого-то другого, постепенно всё равно становишься самим собой. Тебе начинают нравиться люди и то, как они живут, ты делишь с ними еду и крышу над головой, смеёшься над шутками и без раздумий подаёшь руку, вытягивая из воды. 

— А потом западаешь на того, кого должен арестовать, — с горечью проговорил Кагеяма.

— Хорошо, что ты признаёшь это, — сказал Ойкава, не открывая глаз.

— Вы не спите?

— Ты слишком громко думаешь. Какой сложный выбор, Тобио-чан: задержать или отпустить.

— Я не собираюсь вас отпускать.

Ойкава открыл глаза и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Я имел в виду… Это не то, что вы подумали!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я подумал? Если бы ты знал, о чём я на самом деле думаю, ты бы не сидел так спокойно.

— Знать не хочу.

— Ты бы подошёл ко мне и сел вот здесь, — Ойкава похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой.

— Я не хочу ничего слышать.

— Ты бы придвинулся ближе, потому что целоваться на расстоянии неудобно, — продолжил Ойкава, не сводя глаз с Кагеямы. — Уверен, что целуешься ты потрясающе.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма хотел, чтобы это прозвучало строго, но голос дрогнул, и вышло почти жалобно. От мысли о поцелуе с Ойкавой сладко потянуло в груди.

— Ты бы коснулся губами моих губ, — Ойкава приложил кончики пальцев ко рту, — и сделал бы это нежно, почти целомудренно. А затем провёл по ним языком и скользнул глубже.

Ойкава облизнулся, и Кагеяма неосознанно повторил этот жест.

— Ты бы стянул с меня эту футболку, она только мешает, правда? И стал бы исследовать языком, губами, руками каждый сантиметр моей кожи — живот, бока, грудь, шею, — Ойкава нырнул рукой под футболку и медленно гладил себя. — Ты целовал и целовал бы меня, пока не распухли губы. А потом ты бы снял шорты. Эти огромные, дурацкие шорты, ты отшвырнул бы их подальше и отсосал мне так, что на мои крики сбежалась бы вся гостиница.

— Нет, замолчите! — Кагеяма с силой сжал подлокотники кресла, пережидая острую вспышку возбуждения.

— Нужно всего лишь сказать себе «да», Тобио.

— Нет!

— Знаешь, почему мне легко это представить? Потому что именно так я бы сделал с тобой. Как давно я хочу, ты не представляешь, Тобио. Ты же тоже хочешь, я вижу. Трудно не заметить.

Кагеяма вскочил на ноги и направился в душевую.

— Вместо того, чтобы дрочить в душе, — услышал он прежде, чем успел закрыть дверь, — ты мог просто подойти и сесть рядом.

Кагеяма с остервенением сдирал с себя одежду, ему казалось, что она его душит, что его душит собственная кожа — жаркая, липкая. Он выкрутил на максимум холодную воду, но она его не остудила. От возбуждения звенело в ушах и нестерпимо хотелось кончить. Под закрытыми веками быстрыми слайдами мелькали картинки того, как Ойкава опускается на колени между его раздвинутых ног и берёт член в рот. Кагеяма толкался и толкался в кулак, быстро и резко, не в силах прогнать Ойкаву из мыслей, и кончил, повторяя его имя.

С минуту он стоял, бездумно глядя, как вода уносит в сток сперму, и только потом осознал, что чертовски замёрз. Он сделал воду теплее и выключил лишь тогда, когда перестал дрожать.

Сухая одежда приятно льнула к коже. Сердце стучало спокойно и ровно. Кагеяма протёр маленькое запотевшее зеркало над умывальником и взглянул на себя. Нужно перестать так остро реагировать на слова Ойкавы и его действия. Он преступник — хитрый, умный, расчётливый. Он умело играет на чувствах других. Всё, что ему нужно, — это вырваться на свободу. Всё, что он говорит — ложь.

Когда Кагеяма вышел из душа, Ойкава спал или делал вид, что спит, повернувшись к нему спиной. Кагеяма вновь сел в кресло с твёрдым намерением доставить Ойкаву в управление и забыть обо всём, что произошло в этой комнате.

И если насчёт первого Кагеяма был полностью уверен, то во втором сильно сомневался.

***

Они больше не разговаривали. Ойкава не делал попыток выпросить себе свободу, но Кагеяма видел, что он не просто лежит, уставившись в потолок, а о чём-то напряжённо думает. Ели они тоже в полной тишине. Кагеяму это устраивало. А на утро третьего дня их заточения в комнату упал солнечный луч. Кагеяма выглянул в окно — небо посветлело, и сквозь дыры в серых облаках прорывалось солнце. Буря ушла.

Из управления за ними прислали патрульную машину. Город возвращался к обычной жизни, и Кагеяма тоже. Остались формальности в виде бумажной работы и тестов у психолога. Скорее всего, его ненадолго отстранят, пока пройдут все проверки, но это, пожалуй, к лучшему. Ему просто необходимо какое-то время побыть одному.

Ойкаву сразу увели в комнату для допросов. Кагеяма опустился на стул за своим рабочим столом, с этого места хорошо было видно, кто входит и выходит из допросной. Он не знал, что ему делать дальше, — Ушиджима и Тендо были там, с Ойкавой. Гошики крутился рядом, наверняка у него накопился миллион вопросов, но Кагеяма, похоже, выглядел настолько хреново, что тот не решался задать ни одного. Семи принёс кружку кофе и поставил на стол.

— Кажется, когда ты моргаешь, то успеваешь заснуть. Тебе стоит поехать домой и как следует выспаться.

— Ушиджима-сан, — Кагеяма едва сдержал зевок, — ничего не сказал.

— Потому что это само собой разумеется, — нахмурился Семи. — Ты же спишь на ходу. Давай я отвезу тебя.

— Не надо, я живу рядом. Только сначала дождусь Ушиджиму-сана, — упрямо заявил Кагеяма и придвинул кружку ближе к себе. 

Семи покачал головой, и тут из комнаты для допросов пулей выскочил Тендо. Он подбежал к ближайшему телефону, быстро набрал номер и в ожидании ответа забарабанил пальцами по столу. Кагеяма не слышал, о чём он говорил с собеседником, в управлении всегда было шумно, но в том, что случилось нечто важное, не сомневался.

Тендо вернулся в допросную. Сон слетел с Кагеямы, теперь он просто обязан был узнать, что происходит. Через полчаса в управлении появился хмурый незнакомец и спросил, как найти сержанта Тендо.

Гошики едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения рядом с Кагеямой, пока Тендо о чём-то оживлённо беседовал с гостем.

— Как думаешь, что происходит?

— Не знаю, — ответил Кагеяма, — но мне всё это не нравится.

Он допил свой кофе, но одной кружки явно было мало, и Кагеяма направился к автомату с напитками.

— Спасибо, что не оставили с молоком, — пробурчал он, нажимая на кнопки. Автомат выдал банку холодного чёрного кофе, и Кагеяма приложил её ко лбу. Хорошо.

— Три года, Ива-чан, — вдруг раздался за спиной голос Ойкавы. — Три года тунцу под хвост.

Кагеяма обернулся и застыл на месте.

— Да знаю я, — хмурился тот, другой, с которым раньше разговаривал Тендо.

Кагеяма переводил взгляд с незнакомца на Ойкаву, а затем на Ушиджиму, который как раз вышел из комнаты для допросов.

— Кагеяма, познакомься, это Ойкава Тоору…

— Мы знакомы, — перебил старшего инспектора Кагеяма. Он знал, что неправ и груб, и может получить взыскание или ещё что похуже, но он очень устал. Усталость накатила с мощью прибрежной волны, бьющейся о скалы. Он не спал третьи сутки, с трудом держал глаза открытыми и думал лишь о том, что поймал Призрака и всё наконец закончилось.

— Познакомься ещё раз, — терпеливо продолжил Ушиджима. — Старший инспектор Ойкава Тоору из отдела по борьбе с незаконным оборотом наркотических средств.

Ушиджима говорил, слова вылетали из его рта, но Кагеяма едва улавливал их смысл. Старший инспектор?

— Наркополиция? При чём здесь они?

— Вы влезли в чужую операцию, — сообщил хмурый. — Мы три года работали над тем, чтобы втереться в доверие к местным. Наха — крупный перевалочный пункт наркотрафика, огромную часть «спайса» они перевозят в рыбе. 

— Инспектор Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — представил его Ушиджима. — Он курировал операцию.

Ойкава молчал. 

— Значит, — произнёс Кагеяма и сжал кулаки так, что банка в его руках жалобно затрещала, — всё тунцу под хвост? Всё зря? Всё, что мы, что я… 

Он запнулся. Ойкава настойчиво пытался поймать его взгляд, и Кагеяма чувствовал это всем собой, но старательно отводил глаза. Он злился и чувствовал себя обманутым, но знал, что стоит только поддаться, посмотреть в ответ, и вся злость беспомощно растворится. У Ойкавы была над ним власть, которую Кагеяма не хотел оформлять в слова, не мог, не желал.

— Тобио, послушай…

Кагеяма развернулся и вышел из управления. Никто не пытался его остановить, но если бы попробовал… Кагеяма и сам не знал, что сделал бы. Уже на улице он заметил, что всё ещё держит банку с кофе, и она протекает. Он выбросил её и пошёл домой. 

Всё кончилось.

**Глава 4. Новая цель**

Кагеяма проспал двадцать часов и наверняка проспал бы дольше, если бы не сигнал сообщения на телефоне.

«Тебе предоставлена неделя отпуска. Набирайся сил и возвращайся к работе. Старший инспектор Ушиджима Вакатоши».

Кагеяма сунул телефон под подушку и откинул одеяло. Целая неделя. Что ему делать целую неделю? Не спать же?

В животе громко заурчало. Он знал, что в холодильнике пусто, и потому, натянув шорты с футболкой, отправился в ближайший комбини.

Всё вокруг было по-прежнему: очередь у лотка с ароматными булочками, яркие букеты в окнах цветочного магазинчика, вечно спешащие по делам курьеры на велосипедах с дребезжащими звонками, рыжая кошка на крыше палатки с газетами. Кагеяма поднял руку и тронул её за кончик свисающего хвоста. Кошка лениво раскрыла жёлтые глаза и вновь зажмурилась. Всё было так, словно за последние месяцы ничего не случилось, словно время замерло на месте.

Кагеяма сложил продукты в бумажный пакет и не спеша направился обратно. Конечно, здесь ничего не произошло, изменился только он сам. 

Он старался не думать о том, что арестовал не того человека. От этих мыслей его сразу окатывало бессильной злостью. Он всё сделал правильно, внедрился в банду браконьеров, жил среди них и узнал много всего, но всё это перечёркивалось тем, что он помешал другой операции. Он помешал Ойкаве сделать свою работу. Но почему, почему Ойкава ничего ему не сказал? Почему не признался? Неужели настолько не доверял?

Кагеяма не знал, как бы он сам реагировал на то, если бы кто-то другой помешал ему. Злился бы он? Думал над новым планом? А вдруг бы его отстранили? Кагеяма споткнулся на ступеньках и едва не выронил пакет: отстранение всё равно что наказание, даже если это необходимость.

Он злился на себя и злился на Ойкаву. Глупо так поддаваться чувствам, забывая обо всём, и уж совсем неправильно вести себя так, как вёл Ойкава. Провокационно и откровенно. Стоило вспомнить его, прикованного к кровати, в смятой футболке и задравшихся шортах, как тяжёлое, тягучее возбуждение тянуло по позвоночнику и оседало в паху. Страсть мешалась с обидой и разочарованием — всё было неправдой, не по-настоящему, и от этого хотелось лезть на стены.

Яйца с овощами немного подгорели, но Кагеяма был так голоден, что смёл с тарелки всё подчистую. Глядя на грязную посуду в раковине, он размышлял — оставить её так или помыть сразу. Решив, что ничего с посудой не случится, он направился в душ, но его отвлёк странный звук.

Тихое царапание, такое, словно где-то скребётся мышь. Кагеяма прислушался. Мышей в доме, где он жил, точно быть не могло. Осторожно ступая, он пошёл на источник звука и обнаружил его у входной двери. Мягко нажав на ручку, Кагеяма открыл её.

— Привет, — прозвучало невнятно, потому что изо рта Ойкавы торчали отмычки.

Кагеяма молча смотрел на Ойкаву, с удобством расположившегося на коврике.

— Что вы делаете? — наконец спросил он.

— Взламываю твою дверь? — виновато улыбнулся Ойкава. — Разве не очевидно?

— Зачем?

— Подумал, что, если постучу, ты меня не пустишь.

— Правильно подумали.

— Тогда я останусь сидеть здесь.

Кагеяма с минуту молчал, а затем посторонился, приглашающе махнув рукой. Ойкава поднялся и зашёл.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Тобио, — произнёс он, как только дверь закрылась.

— Зачем? — повторил свой вопрос Кагеяма.

— Потому что ты сердишься. Потому что это важно.

— Для кого важно? Для вас?

Присутствие Ойкавы выбивало почву из-под ног. Кагеяме хотелось закричать на него, потребовать ответы на все свои вопросы, хотелось ударить, хотелось прижать к двери и целовать, пока не распухнут губы.

— Для нас. 

— Нет никаких нас.

— Спроси меня, и я отвечу, — Ойкава стоял спокойно, не делая попыток подойти. — Я же вижу, ты сейчас взорвёшься, если не спросишь.

— Почему вы не сказали мне? — выпалил Кагеяма. Обида больно колола грудь изнутри. — Когда «Сейджо» села на мель? На острове, в гостинице? У вас было столько возможностей, почему? Почему не признались, что вы из наркополиции?

— Я не мог.

— Могли. Там не было никого, кроме нас.

— Не мог, Тобио, — Ойкава покачал головой. — На моём месте ты поступил бы точно так же. Всё должно было выглядеть естественно — ты арестовал браконьера и доставил его в полицию. У наркоторговцев везде есть глаза и уши, даже на безлюдных островах. Откуда тебе знать, не был ли хозяин гостиницы их человеком?

— И вы потому, — тихо проговорил Кагеяма, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши, — так вели себя там, в гостинице? Говорили всё то… что говорили?

— Я говорил, потому что хотел, — Ойкава шагнул ближе. — И сейчас хочу. Не сердись, я не мог рисковать и поставить под удар всю операцию.

— Я не сержусь.

— Сердишься.

— Нет.

Ойкава улыбнулся.

— Когда ты сердишься, у тебя верхняя губа смешно топорщится, — он протянул руку и тронул губу большим пальцем. — Давно это заметил. Давно хотел сделать вот так.

Ойкава оказался совсем рядом, а его губы — на губах Кагеямы. Вот уж кто целуется потрясающе, подумал Кагеяма, прежде чем из головы вынесло все мысли. Сердце сильно и часто билось о рёбра, дыхания не хватало и шумело в ушах. Ойкава целовал его с особой нежностью, толкался языком между зубов, мягко гладил нёбо, леко покусывал нижнюю губу.

— С ума меня сводишь, — пробормотал Ойкава в поцелуй. — Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я хотел…

— Чего хотели? — спросил Кагеяма, задыхаясь. Руки Ойкавы не останавливались ни на секунду, гладили по бокам, спине, шее, зарывались в волосы на затылке. Всё тело прошивало насквозь острыми иглами удовольствия.

— Тебя, — Ойкава трогал за поясницу, приподняв футболку, и теснил его в сторону кровати. — Я столько не дрочил с тех пор, как в школе учился.

Он рассмеялся, прильнув к ключицам, и Кагеяма зажмурился, млея от того, как рассыпается его смех по телу.

Они упали на кровать, переплетясь руками и ногами, мешали друг другу, снимая одежду. Пуговицы на рубашке Ойкавы никак не хотели расстёгиваться, их было много, мелких, и Кагеяма терпеливо, одну за одной вынимал из петель, гладил кончиками пальцев грудь под рубашкой, отводил в сторону руки Ойкавы, когда тот пытался помочь.

— Ты ужасный, Тобио, — Ойкава тёрся щекой о щеку, водил носом по шее, касался губами мочки уха.

— Беру пример с вас, — последняя пуговица наконец поддалась, и Ойкава нетерпеливо вывернулся из рубашки, а затем вытряхнул Кагеяму из шортов. 

Кожа была солёной на вкус. Кагеяма длинно лизнул по горлу ещё раз, услышав стон Ойкавы. Солёная и горячая, словно море и солнце пропитали её насквозь. Кагеяма вновь лизнул, прихватывая губами кожу под подбородком. Ойкава чутко отзывался на каждую ласку; Кагеяма целовал ключицы и грудь, трогал языком соски, гладил подрагивающий живот. Обвёл подушечками пупок и проследил пальцами дорожку тёмных волос, стекающую в пах. Ойкава перехватил его руку.

— Если бы я не видел, как ты возбуждён, — произнёс он хрипло, — подумал бы, что издеваешься. Или решил помучить.

— Не могу перестать, — признался Кагеяма. — Мне всё время кажется, что это не по-настоящему.

Ойкава слегка нахмурился, и между бровей появилась тонкая морщинка. 

— Хочешь по-настоящему? — он перекатился и навис над Кагеямой, опираясь по обе стороны головы на вытянутые руки. — Хочешь?

Вместо ответа Кагеяма притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал. Ойкава весь распластался, растёкся на нём, но это была приятная тяжесть, от которой не хотелось избавляться. Их члены соприкасались, Ойкава двинул бёдрами, устраиваясь удобнее, и Кагеяму подбросило на кровати.

— Хочу, — выдохнул он. — По-настоящему.

Ойкава отстранился, сел на край кровати, подхватил с пола свои джинсы и достал из кармана смазку.

— Вы пришли ко мне говорить о важном и взяли с собой смазку?

Ойкава состроил невинную рожицу.

— На всякий случай, — он помахал ярким тюбиком, — вдруг бы разговор пошёл туго.

Кагеяма хмыкнул, но заметив взгляд Ойкавы — тёмный, тяжёлый — умолк. Ойкава подобрался ближе, наклонился, поцеловал живот, обвёл пальцами свод рёбер, потёрся щекой о бедро. Кагеяма откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза, теряясь в ощущениях. Удовольствие растекалось по телу, тягучее, жаркое, под веками плыли разноцветные пятна. Ойкава мягко развёл в стороны его колени, а затем тронул языком головку. Кагеяма сжал в руках простынь и шумно выдохнул.

— Дыши, Тобио, дыши, — шепнул Ойкава.

Он насадился ртом на член Кагеямы, вырывая стон за стоном, гладил по бёдрам, крепко сжимал ягодицы. Потом щёлкнул крышкой тюбика, аккуратно обвёл пальцем вход по кругу, разминая мышцы, и проник на одну фалангу внутрь. Не больно.

Кагеяма распахнул глаза и взглянул на растрёпанного, раскрасневшегося Ойкаву. Тот сосредоточенно кусал губу, между бровей вновь залегла морщинка. Кагеяма подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь сильнее.

— Ещё, — скомандовал он. — Не тяните.

Ойкава дёрнул краешком губ и добавил второй палец. По смазке пальцы скользили легко, и Ойкава ввёл третий. Кагеяма прислушивался к себе: было хорошо и не больно, но хотелось уже не пальцев. Ойкава словно услышал его.

— Больше не могу, — сказал он. — Тобио, не могу. Перевернись.

Кагеяма встал на четвереньки. Ойкава покрыл быстрыми поцелуями его поясницу, а потом приставил член к анусу и надавил. Он входил короткими толчками, а когда вошёл полностью, обнял Кагеяму поперёк груди и прижался лбом ко взмокшему затылку.

— Так хорошо, Тобио…

Кагеяма тоже больше не мог. Он подался чуть вперёд, а затем назад, насаживаясь на член. Они застонали вместе. Ойкава крепко держал Кагеяму за бёдра и толкался, толкался, натягивая его на себя. 

Кагеяме казалось, что ему под кожу пустили ток, и он горит, сотрясаясь под его ударами. Руки уже не держали, подломились, и он упёрся лбом в подушку, колени разъезжались, но Ойкава рывком вздёргивал его наверх, продолжая вбиваться и ускоряя темп. Острое, сладкое удовольствие уже покалывало кончики пальцев, и Кагеяма чувствовал приближение разрядки. Ойкава обхватил его член, провёл по нему несколько раз в такт собственным движениям, и Кагеяма излился с громким стоном, сжимая в зубах уголок подушки. Ойкава кончил через несколько глубоких толчков и замер, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

Не размыкая объятий, он повалился на бок, увлекая Кагеяму за собой. 

— Не думал, что ты такой громкий, — сказал Ойкава, когда немного отдышался.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробурчал Кагеяма, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Ойкавы. — В душ?

— К чёрту душ, — зевнул Ойкава. — На сколько тебя отстранили?

— На неделю, — Кагеяма повернулся к нему. — А что?

— Целая неделя, — протянул Ойкава. — Чем бы занять эту длинную-длинную неделю?

— У меня есть несколько идей.

— Расскажешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Ойкава и убрал с глаз Кагеямы чёлку.

— Покажу, — ответил Кагеяма.

***

После трёхдневного секс-марафона Ойкава уплетал «отвратительный карри» за обе щеки на маленькой кухне Кагеямы. Сам Кагеяма сидел напротив и вертел в руках кружку с чаем, стараясь не пялиться так откровенно. Мышцы во всём теле приятно гудели, как после хорошей, изматывающей тренировки.

— И что теперь? — спросил он.

Ойкава вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— С вашей операцией, — Кагеяма стушевался. Он хотел спросить о них самих, что им двоим делать дальше, потому что оба за эти три дня сказали слишком много откровенного. Но не решился, для этого ещё будет время.

— Это теперь совместная операция — нашего отдела и вашего, раз уж всё так тесно сплелось. После моего «ареста» Ива-чан думал, что все залягут на дно и не скоро высунут нос наружу, но тайфун заставил их действовать. Сейчас рыбаки мало выходят в море, это опасно, но у торговли «спайсом» нет привязки к сезону. Поэтому сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы взять их с поличным — они обязательно обратятся к Некомате. А к кому обратится он? — Ойкава победно улыбнулся.

— К вам? Но ведь он наверняка знает, что вас арестовали.

— А потом отпустили.

— Разве это не выглядит подозрительно? К тому же, за вами могли следить. Очень просто выяснить, что в этом доме живу я.

— Во-первых, — назидательно наставил на него палец Ойкава, — я умею уходить от слежки, и уж поверь — я всегда знаю, когда за мной следят.

— Всегда? — переспросил Кагеяма, вспомнив, сколько раз он сам наблюдал за Ойкавой.

— Всегда. Во-вторых, я всё просчитываю. И в-третьих, у меня есть Ива-чан.

— Ива-чан?

— Мой напарник, Ивайзуми, вы виделись в управлении.

— Я помню.

— И что означает это грозное «я помню»? У тебя ведь тоже есть напарник, Гошики, кажется? — Ойкава подпёр щеку ладонью и сощурился.

— Он мне не напарник, — ответил Кагеяма и отставил чашку. Чай в ней совсем остыл.

— Твой занудный начальник сказал, что напарник.

— Ушиджима-сан?

— Он самый, — кивнул Ойкава. — Ты уверен, что он не андроид, сбежавший из какой-нибудь секретной организации?

Кагеяма фыркнул.

— Он разговаривает, как машина. Люди так не говорят.

— Я привык, — пожал плечами Кагеяма. — Так это Ивайзуми-сан предупреждал вас о рейдах береговой охраны?

— Такая у него работа. Не думай, что действовать за спинами своих же просто. Он страховал меня.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Кагеяма. — Могу я ещё кое-что спросить?

Ойкава кивнул.

— Кто такой Кётани Кентаро?

Услышав вопрос, Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула. Он какое-то время молчал, покусывая губу, а затем ответил:

— Не в меру агрессивный и самонадеянный парень. Ходил с нами рыбачить, но потом ему стало мало его доли. Он привлекал лишнее внимание и ставил под угрозу сплочённость команды. Пришлось от него избавиться.

— Как?

— Расчленить и скормить акулам, как же ещё. Господи, Тобио, ну и лицо у тебя, ты что — поверил? — Ойкава рассмеялся громко и заразительно. — Его арестовали.

— Но Гошики сказал, что о нём нет никаких сведений.

— Потому что вся информация по делу засекречена. Это все вопросы на сегодня? Потому что я знаю занятие получше.

Он потянулся через стол к Кагеяме, но его прервал звонок телефона. Разговор был быстрым и односторонним. Ойкава больше слушал собеседника, чем говорил, и с каждой минутой разговора с него слетали беспечность и сонливость.

— Тобио, — торжественно произнёс он, когда нажал на кнопку «отбой». — Нам нужно ехать в управление.

— Что-то случилось? — нахмурился Кагеяма.

— Они арестовали главного поставщика «спайса» на Окинаву. И всё это без меня! Одевайся, мы едем!

***

У подозреваемого был кансайский акцент, железное самообладание и мягкая улыбка. Ойкава и Кагеяма наблюдали за допросом через одностороннее зеркало.

— Ваше имя и род занятий?

— Мия Осаму, — его руки спокойно лежали на столе, и Мия Осаму с интересом разглядывал свои короткие аккуратные ногти, едва ли не любовался ими. — У нас семейный бизнес: маленькая гостиница и небольшое кафе при ней.

— Как давно вы занимаетесь этим бизнесом? — Тендо ходил из угла в угол, и казалось, что он совсем не интересуется ответами на свои вопросы.

— Гостиница перешла по наследству от отца, а когда дела пошли лучше, я принял решение открыть кафе. Спрос рождает предложение, здесь много туристов и отдыхающих, а у нас отличные поставщики кофе и чая.

— У вас кансайский акцент, — Тендо констатировал факт, а не спрашивал, но Мия всё равно подтвердил.

— Да.

— Откуда он?

— Ну, — Мия едва сдержал улыбку, — из Кансая?

— Логично, — подтвердил Тендо. — Но тогда что-то не сходится, так ведь?

— Почему же? — удивлённо приподнял брови Мия. — До тринадцати я с родителями жил в Хиого, а затем мы перебрались сюда, на Окинаву. Если хотите узнать о причинах переезда, то вам лучше было бы спросить об этом у моего отца. Но, к сожалению, он умер. Автокатастрофа.

Тендо опустился на стул напротив Мии.

— Сожалею.

— Нет, — Мия покачал головой. — Не сожалеете. Вам нет до этого никакого дела.

— Профессия накладывает свой отпечаток, — пожал плечами Тендо.

Кагеяма искоса взглянул на Ойкаву. Весь сосредоточенный и напряжённый, тот сканировал взглядом Мию.

— Вы знаете, почему вы здесь? — продолжал тем временем Тендо.

— Вы думаете, что я имею отношение к торговле наркотиками. Уверяю вас, это ошибка.

— Он слишком спокоен, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Мне это не нравится. Он мне не нравится. У него ни один мускул на лице за всё время не дрогнул.

— Может быть, это действительно ошибка? — тихо проговорил Кагеяма. — И он просто владелец кофейни?

— Ива-чан сказал, что есть минимум трое свидетелей, которые указали на него. Он был на рынке и общался с Некоматой. Он привёз «спайс» и передал его для расфасовки. Видимо, он из тех, кто любит всё контролировать лично.

— Тогда хотя бы где-то должны были остаться его отпечатки пальцев. 

— Верно мыслишь, Тобио, — дёрнул уголком губ Ойкава. — Мы как раз ждём результаты дактилоскопии.

Кагеяма вновь взглянул на Мию. Тот скучающе смотрел по сторонам, так, словно ожидал свой заказ в ресторане, а не находился под подозрением в оптовой торговле наркотиками.

У Тендо зазвонил телефон. Ойкава прильнул к зеркалу, словно мог услышать то, что слышал Тендо. 

— Наверняка это результаты дактилоскопии, — звенящим голосом сказал он. — Вот ты и попался в наши сети, Мия Осаму.

Тендо убрал телефон от уха и с минуту молча смотрел на потухший экран. Кагеяма видел, как забилась жилка у него на виске, и стиснул кулаки. 

— Вы свободны, Мия Осаму, — бесцветным голосом произнёс Тендо. — Полицейское управление Нахи приносит вам свои извинения.

Мия поднялся из-за стола, улыбнулся, глядя прямо на стоящего за зеркалом Кагеяму, словно точно знал, куда смотреть, и вышел из комнаты допросов, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Что это сейчас было? — первым делом спросил Ойкава, ворвавшись в допросную. Кагеяма вошёл следом. — Почему ты его отпустил, сержант?

— Потому что его не за что задерживать, — ответил Тендо.

— Три свидетеля, отпечатки пальцев…

— Свидетели отказались от своих показаний, — произнёс за спиной Ушиджима. Ойкава обернулся. — Они сказали, что ошиблись и не видели этого человека.

— Все трое? — скептически переспросил Ойкава.

— Все трое, — подтвердил Ушиджима.

— Их запугали, — понял Кагеяма. — Или подкупили. А что с отпечатками пальцев?

— Папиллярный узор очень похож, но, — Ушиджима кашлянул, — это не его отпечатки. Мы задержали не того человека.

***

Ойкава подставил лицо солнцу, откинувшись на спинку стула. Кагеяма любовался россыпью бледных веснушек на его переносице и вдруг вспомнил то, что давно хотел спросить.

— Ойкава-сан, помните, мы пили авамори?

— Как такое забыть, — усмехнулся Ойкава, не открывая глаз.

— Что я сказал вам тогда, той ночью?

— Ты сказал, что я очень красивый.

— И это всё? — растерялся Кагеяма.

— А этого мало? — Ойкава посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы.

— Для того, чтобы начать доверять, вам нужно услышать, что вы красивы?

— Главное — как ты это сказал. Вообще, ты много всего наговорил. Например, что с удовольствием облизал бы мой пресс или поцеловал туда, куда никто и никогда меня не целовал. Или вот… 

— Я понял, — остановил его Кагеяма, смутившись. Они вновь какое-то время молчали.

— Иногда мне не хватает команды и «Сейджо», — проговорил Ойкава, снова закрыв глаза. — И моря с его вечным шумом. А тебе?

— Мне хватает вас, — ответил Кагеяма. — А море рядом.

— Как у тебя всё просто, Тобио.

— Зачем усложнять. Ойкава-сан, — он тронул Ойкаву за плечо.

— Надо подумать, что делать дальше.

— Ойкава-сан, да смотрите же!

Ойкава повернулся туда, куда указывал Кагеяма. Они сидели за столиком небольшого уличного кафе, которых на площади было не меньше десятка. На тротуаре у проезжей части стоял Мия Осаму и явно кого-то ждал. Ойкава выпрямился и впился в него взглядом.

— Что, если мы проследим немного за нашим добропорядочным господином Мией?

Кагеяма не успел ответить, потому что к Мие подъехал автомобиль. Водитель высунулся из окна и махнул ему рукой. Мия сел на переднее сиденье, и они медленно покатили по площади. Когда они проезжали мимо, Кагеяма понял, что на все вопросы теперь есть ответы.

Ойкава повернулся к нему, и глаза его сияли.

— Их двое, Тобио! Вот как им удалось провести нас.

— Похожи, как две капли воды.

— Один совершает преступления, а второй прикрывает его. Идеальный тандем! Почти как мы с тобой, только мы — лучше.

— Нам нужен новый план.

— И сети покрепче, — подмигнул Ойкава.


End file.
